The Lord of Darkness Finds His SoulMate
by takersvampyress
Summary: The Undertaker and Triple H have never liked each other, but what happens when Taker starts dating Hunter's sister?
1. Default Chapter

Lord of Darkness Finds His Soul-Mate CH. 1  
  
July 11 2003 at 6:25 PM  
By: Takersvamp  
[ rated R: includes sex, violence, and satanism ]  
  
  
  
The Dark Lord is :  
  
HE IS LUCIFER,  
  
FOCUSED, INTENT, AND POWERFUL.  
  
BEAUTIFUL IN HIS ARROGANCE,  
  
AND FRIGHTENING IN HIS POWER.  
  
A MAN TO TAKE A WOMAN'S SOUL AWAY,  
  
AND LEAVE HER SPINNING, DRIFTING,  
  
IN DARKNESS.  
  
THERE ARE PASSIONATE PROMISES,  
  
BURNING WITHIN HIS EYES.  
  
A DARK FIRE REACHING OUT TO ME.  
  
PROMISING ME HEAVEN AND HELL COMBINED.  
  
IN HIS EYES,  
  
I SEE WHAT HE SEES.  
  
TWO BODIES BURNING WITH PASSION,  
  
INTERTWINED IN A SINGLE BLACK FLAME.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The wind blew past him, almost angrily, as he pushed the huge motorcycle even faster than normal. The man and machine seemed almost connected. Even on the bike, he looked bigger than most men, which he was. On the ground, he was seven feet tall. Huge muscles made up the rest of his body, including a rock hard six-pack. His legs were like tree trunks and his arms were the size of most peoples thighs. He looked like he bench pressed cars for fun. If his size didn't intimidate people, then his coloring did. His skin was tan, but every hair on him was as black as tar. He kept his hair pulled back in a braid so most people hadn't seen it down. On the rare occasion when it was down, it hung past his shoulders in waves. It was even more rare for him to take off his sun glasses. His eyes scared people. They were just as black as his hair. They looked like two black holes, just waiting to suck someone down to Hell. When you put everything together, he was a huge man that looked as evil as Satan himself, especially with his full-length, black, leather duster bellowing out behind him. Even the bike he rode had been special built just for him because regular sized bikes were too small. He was late for work and was taking it out on the bike. Lightning and thunder crashed around him as huge rain drops soaked his coat. He didn't mind though. Nights like this made him feel alive, if just for a while.  
He finally pulled into an underground parking garage, stopping the bike behind a semi truck. Long strides took him into the building where he immediately entered a room with his name on the door. Another man, about the same size, but with a mask on, was in the room changing. He didn't even look up as the new man sat down, kicking his big, booted feet up on a chair. Soon, they both stood and looked at each other. In silent communication, they both walked out the door. Everybody that they passed quickly got out of their way. The ones that didn't were easily thrown aside by whichever man was closer. Even all talking stopped as they passed. A kind of evil power wrapped around them like a blanket, and everyone was aware of it. People either feared them or respected them, but nobody approached them as they continued to walk down the hall.  
  
Minutes later a woman pulled into the same garage, parking her Harley next to the other two that were there. The one closest to hers was a customized Harley Davidson FatBoy, like hers. Shaking her head at the pure white paint job of the other bike, she got off hers. In direct contrast, her bike was black with a satanic sacrifice scene painted across it. Satan was even laughing in the background. Pulling her pass out of her coat, she walked through the doors, briefly flashing them at security. Walking down hallways and checking many different doors, she finally found the one she wanted. Quietly, she entered a room full of people and stood by the door. When the meeting was over, she walked up behind a muscle-bound blonde man and growled,  
  
"Wanna play with a bounty, Hunter?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, turning around and hugging her tightly. Hearing her groan, he immediately stopped and put her down,"SHIT!" he exclaimed as he looked at her,"What happened to you?!"  
  
"It's good to see you too, big brother. Can we go somewhere else to talk?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. Come on," he replied and they walked out to a door that said 'Triple H' on it. As they walked in and sat down, he asked,"So? What happened, Sasha?"  
  
"I picked up a guy that didn't want to go back to jail then Rico and I got into it."  
  
"What's the damage?"  
  
"Concussion. Twelve stitches in my head. Four in my eyebrow. Twenty-eight staples in my side. Four broken ribs. Two pints of blood. I'm fine now though, except for some bruising."  
  
As she said that, she took off her sun glasses and tossed them on a nearby table.  
  
"Some?! Shit! The whole left side of your face is black!"  
  
"Hunter, I'm fine."  
  
Just then, the door flew open. The man that had come barging in gasped as a huge knife appeared in the door, about two inches above his bald head.  
"Sis, it's okay," Hunter said, handing her the knife back,"Steve, this is my little sister, Sasha."  
  
"You could of killed me!" the bald man bellowed.  
  
"Nope," Sasha said,"Just wanted to get your attention. You should have knocked."  
  
"I oughtta knock you on yer ass!"  
  
With an evil smile, Sasha replied,"You're welcome to try."  
  
"Steve, this is the bounty hunter and 'Satan's Angel' I told you about,"Hunter said, chuckling.  
  
"Oh. Well, you're up next," Steve replied and left, slamming the door.  
  
"Who you wrestling, Bro?"  
  
"Test. If Undertaker and Kane stay out of it."  
  
"Why would they get into it?"  
  
"They hate me. Especially Undertaker. I don't have enough blood to make him happy."  
  
"I'll keep them out of it."  
  
"Sis, have you ever seen them?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hunter just shook his head and said,"Come on."  
  
As Triple H went out to the ring, Sasha stood backstage, watching on a monitor. He won the match with no interference, and they went back to his dressing room. While he took a shower, Sasha went to get a cup of coffee.  
  
Sasha went to the break room for the coffee and turned to sit down. Seeing two guys playing cards, she walked over and asked,"Got room for one more?"  
  
"Got money?"one asked,"We're playing poker."  
  
Sasha pulled out her wallet and sat down, trying not to show off the weapons in her jacket . Just as the cards were dealt, a man behind her said,  
  
"My, my, look at the pretty red-head we have here."  
  
Just as the man reached for her, Sasha said,"If you value that hand, I'd keep it to yourself."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Find out,"she grumbled as she threw out two cards.  
  
As quick as a snake strike, the goofy looking blonde was laying on the table with a knife to his throat. Blood trickled down his neck as Sasha growled,  
  
"Fool! I could kill you and nobody could do anything about it! Keep your fucking hands to yourself!"  
  
Letting him up, she felt the room grow cold. In the doorway, stood a huge man in a mask. His blue eyes were like chips of ice as he looked her over. Facing him, Sasha licked the blood off her knife and put it away. Throwing her cards down on the table, everybody saw she had a full house with aces high. The man in the mask nodded slowly at her and walked away. Tossing her coffee cup away, she walked out the door. One of the men she had been playing cards with said,  
  
"Holy Shit! Christian, didn't you look at her leather?"  
  
"No," the goofy, shook up blonde answered.  
  
"She's a 'Satan's Angel', man!"  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?"  
  
She didn't hear the rest as she walked down the hall. Just as she passed a room, Sasha heard her name. Glancing inside, she saw the man in the mask again. Her blood felt like it froze in her veins as another man stood up and looked right at her. Green eyes met black eyes and time stood still. Fear engulfed her, paralyzing her. She couldn't believe it! She was terrified of this man, but her body wanted him. He could have thrown her to the floor and taken her right there and she wouldn't have stopped him! She heard a soft, deep whisper in her head telling her,  
  
"I have come from the darkest regions of Hell for you."  
  
The man blinked and Sasha ran. She got to Triple H's dressing room and yanked the door open. Stephanie McMahon was thrown out by her hair as Sasha slammed the door, locking it.  
  
"Bro, I...I gotta go! I gotta get outta here!"  
  
"Sasha, calm down. What's wrong?!"  
  
"I...you know I practice the dark arts."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know that pain turns me on! Evil is what I am!"  
  
"Yeah? You always were a little strange."  
  
"I....he....so evil....couldn't breath......couldn't move......"  
  
"Big guy dressed all in black?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That, little sister, was the Undertaker."  
  
"I have never felt so much darkness or so much power from anyone before! He scared the hell out of me and all he did was look at me!"  
  
"Sis, it's okay. Calm down. It's all just an act! He's billed as the Lord of Darkness! It's okay!"  
  
"NO! NO! I gotta go!"  
  
With quickness, Sasha ran out of there, back to her bike. In no time, she was gone.  
  
For over a month, Sasha didn't go anywhere near her brother. Unfortunately work called her back. Vince McMahon and Hunter were talking in Vince's office when Sasha knocked and walked in.  
  
"Hey, sis! Vince, this is my little sister, Sasha. Sis, this is Vince," Hunter introduced them as he hugged her.  
  
"Mr. McMahon, you have a problem. The man who wrestles for you under the alias ' the Preacher' is wanted for rape, assault, and attempted murder in two states. I'm here to bring him in."  
  
"Are you a cop?" Vince asked.  
  
"God, No! I hate cops! I'm worse. I'm a bounty hunter."  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
Sasha handed Vince copies of the bond papers as she asked,"Does he have a match tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. He has a handicap match. Him, the 'Church Lady', and Steven Richards against The Undertaker and Kane."  
  
Hunter saw the fear in Sasha's eyes, but she quickly masked it as she replied,"The easiest way to do this is to let him wrestle. Put me in the match. As soon as he's down then I'll cuff him. It will seem like part of the story line and give the writers a way to write him out. It's the only way I can think of to do it so that he doesn't get spooked."  
  
"I can't put you in the ring.....!"Vince almost shouted.  
  
"She can wrestle. We've been doing it for years. She's even beaten me a few times. Hell, Vince, I wanted her to join the WWE instead of being a bounty hunter."  
  
Hesitantly, Vince agreed. He had his secretary type up the contracts so Sasha could sign them. Finally, he said,  
  
"Welcome aboard, Sasha. I hope you know what you're doing. I'll make it a six man tag and you can be part of Taker's team."  
  
With a stiff nod, Sasha walked out of the office.  
  
"Is she as tough as she sounds?" Vince asked.  
  
"Way tougher," Hunter replied.  
  
Sasha didn't even have to change her clothes. She was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans with black leather chaps, and a black leather jacket. The Preacher and his team were already in the ring as Sasha headed for the entrance. The Undertaker and Kane were introduced and heading down the ramp to the ring. Once they hit the ring, Triple H's music started. All of the men in the ring turned to watch for him to come out, but it was Sasha. Lillian, the announcer, said to the audience,  
  
"As a special treat tonight, we have Sasha Helmsley, Triple H's little sister, making her way to the ring. This is a six person tag team match!"  
  
Sasha climbed the stairs as Undertaker held the ropes open for her and Kane was waiting on the other side with a hand ready in case she needed help. Sasha tried to avoid looking into the eyes of either brother as the match started. It was hard though, because she could feel it every time they looked her way. All-in-all, the match went quickly.  
  
In the end, Kane had Steven Richards pinned and Undertaker had The Preacher pinned. The Church Lady went after Undertaker with a chair. Seeing what she was about to do, Sasha felt that she had to protect him. So she did a leg sweep, making the Church Lady fall on the chair, knocking herself out cold. As soon as the ref did the 1-2-3 count, Sasha pulled out her cuffs. When The Undertaker moved, Preacher saw them and jumped up. He swung at Sasha, but his fist was suddenly crushed in Undertaker's hand. Sasha then pulled his arms behind him and cuffed him. Undertaker grabbed the mic and said in his most ominous voice,  
  
"Your faith, Preacher, is not as strong as the darkness I posess. Your soul now belongs to me! Kane, send them to Hell!"  
  
All Sasha saw was a flash of fire and she was backstage. The police were there waiting for them. After she turned him over to them, she said,  
  
"I will be by the station in a bit to get his paper work."  
  
The police nodded to her as they took The Preacher away, and Vince asked,"How much is he worth?"  
  
"Ten grand alive. If I killed him, it would only be five. Hunter, I'll meet you at the hotel. I need a drink."  
  
Turning, she ran right into the chest of The Undertaker. Those black eyes locked on hers once again. Once again fear and lust washed over her as she stepped back by Hunter.  
  
"Run away, Sasha," Taker said, still staring into her eyes,"I know you are scared, lil' one, but you shouldn't be afraid of me," then he whispered in her ear,"You should be terrified. Very soon you will know me as your Master. You will know me as The Lord of Darkness. So run away, my pet, run while you still can."  
  
Backing away from him again, her eyes darted from Undertaker and Kane to her brother. Visibly shaking, Sasha ran for her bike.  
  
"Taker, you better leave my sister alone or I'm gonna kill your ass!" Triple H demanded.  
  
The Undertaker turned to him and said, "Don't hunt what you can't kill and you can't kill that which is already dead."  
  
Hunter started yelling at that, but Undertaker and Kane just walked away, ignoring him.  
  
Late that night, Sasha was taking a bubble bath when Undertaker suddenly appeared. Once again, she was frozen with fear. Kneeling down on one knee, next to the tub, he gripped her chin in his hand. Forcing her to look deep into his eyes, he bent his head to kiss her. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him. His kiss was so gentle and yet so passionate that she could feel her body responding. Undertaker lifted his head and looked down at her body. She was flushed, her breathing was coming in fast gasps, her nipples were hard, and her eyes were glazed over. He could take her right now and she wouldn't even try to stop him. However, he wanted to possess more than just her body.  
  
"You will be mine, Sasha. When you look into the eyes of the reaper, you will know, your time has come to join with me. Soon, we will be joined and then it will be til nothing do us part. I am your Master. This your heart knows, and your body knows. Your mind will come to accept it in time."  
  
Taking her hand in his, he bit down hard on her thumb, making it bleed. Licking the blood away, he looked into her eyes. She watched in horrid fascination as his eyes turned blood-red when he started sucking hard on it, making her thumb throb. The taste of her blood was like candy to him. Soon, he would have it all. As he stood up, Sasha felt a sting on her neck. Looking at him, she realized that he had a knife in his hand. A scream tore from her throat as Hunter barged into the bathroom.  
  
"Sasha! Are you okay?!"  
  
Blinking, she looked around and realized there wasn't anyone else there. Rubbing a hand across her eyes, she replied,  
  
"Sorry. I guess I fell asleep. I must of had a nightmare, but it sure seemed real."  
  
Shaking his head at her, Triple H left the bathroom. Slowly, she got out of the tub and dried off. After getting dressed, she happen to glance in the mirror. Gasping in surprise, she stared at her reflection. Blood was trickling down her throat from a 'T' carved in her neck under her ear. Her lips were bruised and swollen from being kissed. She heard a voice in her head, whispering to her,  
  
"You are mine. Just accept it. I own you. Body, heart, and soul. You are mine!"  
  
An eerie laugh followed as she slid down the wall, crying.  
  
As Triple H walked away from the ring, his thoughts were on his sister. He hadn't heard from her in over a week and a half. That was unusual. She usual called every other day. Suddenly Coach ran up to him, frantic.  
  
"Hunter! Your sister! Garage! Bleeding bad!"  
  
"Fuck!" he cussed and ran toward the parking garage.  
  
As he approached her bike, he could see a small crowd of people standing by her. Sasha was doubled over her bike with blood dripping off the gas tank and on to the concrete floor.  
  
"Sasha," Hunter said, reaching for her shoulder.  
  
"D....don't....touch....me,"she whispered, lifting her head.  
  
Triple H had seen a lot of things in the WWE, but seeing his sister like this made him sick to his stomach. A deep gash from a bullet crossed her forehead, a knife had fillet a cheek, she was soaked in blood from the top of her rib cage all the way down to her knees, and she was coughing up blood.  
  
"Sis, you need a doctor!"  
  
"NO!"she coughed up more blood and her eyes rolled in the back of her head,"H....he comes..."  
  
At a barked command of "MOVE!", everybody scattered.  
  
Undertaker looked her over as he motioned to Kane. They both lifted her off the bike gently. As they laid her on the ground, her jacket fell open to expose a knife buried to the hilt in her stomach.  
  
"Ready, lil' one?" he asked softly.  
  
Sasha weakly took Kane's hand and whispered,"Nadra...Darkne....my soul...is ...my....master's."  
  
"You're not gonna die!" Hunter cried, shaking his head.  
  
"Your soul already belongs to me, woman!" Undertaker growled and pulled the knife out.  
  
Blood gushed from the wound and her mouth as Kane lifted her head so she wouldn't choke. Undertaker pulled both of her arms above her head and said,  
  
"I am the Lord of Darkness! Hear me! I command thee!"  
  
Suddenly black clouds gathered above their heads and lightning flashed.  
  
"Ana, Nadra, Darkne, Dienvey!"  
  
Undertaker took the knife he had pulled from Sasha's body and quickly cut his wrist. Letting the blood drip into her mouth, Kane did the same. Their blood combined in her mouth as they both repeated,  
  
"Ana, Nadra, Darkne, Dienvey!"  
  
A blue smoke swirled around the three of them as Sasha began convulsing. Everybody else jumped back as a pentagram of fire sprung up around the three of them. Triple H tried to get to his sister, but couldn't from the flames.  
  
"Holy shit!"Coach exclaimed,"I thought the fire and brimstone stuff was just an act!"  
  
Hunter was about to lose it until he saw Sasha's face heal before his eyes. Soon she opened her eyes and the convulsions stopped. The clouds, lightning, smoke, and fire disappeared. Kane slowly helped Sasha sit up as Undertaker kneeled next to her. Taking her chin in his hand, he said,  
  
"Our blood is combined. You are mine. The three of us are family. Your fear of me will not keep us apart. Our blood is combined and soon our bodies will be also. You are my slave. You are my pet. Lil' one, search your heart. You know it to be true."  
  
Realization came across her face as he stood up. Looking up at him, Sasha just sat there. Kane picked her up, standing her on her feet.  
  
"You belong to us. You have the darkness. You always have had it. You are family," Kane said,"Choose carefully. Us or them. You can only choose once."  
  
With that, the Brother's of Destruction left. Triple H gave orders for people to clean up her bike as he carried Sasha to his dressing room. He checked her over carefully and then had the medics from the WWE check her out. Finally, he brought her back to the hotel for some much needed sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lord of Darkness Finds His Soul-Mate CH. 2  
  
  
  
[ Rated R for sex, violence, and satanism. So beware! ]  
  
By: Takersvamp  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The next morning, Sasha collected her bike from the Colosseum, while trying to convince her brother that she was fine.  
  
"Hunter! I am fine! I am totally healed!."  
  
"Sasha! You need to stop! Being a bounty hunter is too dangerous!"Triple H argued.  
  
"Like wrestling isn't dangerous! You guys get hurt all the time!"  
  
"No one ever gets knifed or shot!"  
  
Sasha rolled her eyes and started her bike as she said sarcastically,"I will see you in Vegas."  
  
Triple H just shook his head as he watched her drive away.  
  
For two weeks, Sasha never missed an event. She didn't participate in any of the matches, and she didn't really talk to anyone. She watched the feud between Hunter and Undertaker build. She also watched as the feud between Undertaker, Kane, and The Right To Censor heated up. One night, after Taker and Kane won a match against the Dudley boys, the RTC started walking toward the ring. Steven Richards had been bad-mouthing Taker and Kane when the monitor flashed on. The scene on it, froze the RTC, but made The Undertaker smile. Sasha was in the garage with Ivory and Ivory was knelt down beside Taker's bike with a wrench in her hand.  
  
"Your best bet is to just back off,"Sasha said, standing behind her.  
  
"Who are you to tell me anything?!" Ivory demanded, standing up.  
  
"Well, your boss was just bitching about censoring violent bikers,"Sasha replied, stepping closer to her.  
  
"Yes,"Ivory agreed,"Undertaker needs to be stopped. Him and his brother are simply too violent for young people."  
  
With a flick of her hand, Sasha took the wrench away from her and said,"Taker isn't the only violent biker around here."  
"There's more?"Ivory asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah,"Sasha confirmed and grabbed her in a choke hold,"Never screw with a persons Harley,"then she looked at the camera,"Hey, you guys want her? Come get her!"  
  
The RTC took off to the garage and found Ivory knocked out by a truck. Sasha and the Harleys were gone. Val Venis was standing with his back toward another truck when Sasha's foot connected with the back of his neck. As he flew forward, the Goodfather swung a fist in Sasha's direction. She ducked and hit him in the face. She turned to face Steven Richards, only to find him in Kane's clutches. Suddenly she was pulled backwards as Undertaker grabbed the Goodfather. Him and Kane did choke slams in stereo as Val Venis started to stir. Ivory was sitting up, but didn't move as Sasha walked up to her and said,  
  
"If you wanna fight, then bring it on. You ever touch another bike and I will take you out permanently! That's a promise!"  
  
"We have the right to censor vicious bikers...."Ivory said but was interrupted.  
  
"They'd be vicious even if they weren't bikers! Besides, there's a lot more bikers than there are RTC members. Don't push it!"  
  
As Sasha turned to leave, she literally ran into Undertaker again. Their eyes met as he took her hand. Very slowly, he kissed each knuckle then kissed the inside of her wrist and whispered,  
  
"Are you still scared?"  
  
Sasha nodded her head 'yes' as her heart sped up and he let go of her.  
  
"Your bikes are behind the truck," she replied and left quickly.  
  
Kane put a hand on his brother's shoulder and asked,"Are you gonna get her, big brother?"  
  
"Yeah,"Undertaker answered,"I just have to be patient and I'm a patient man."  
  
That's when the audience went nuts and they realized that the camera was still on them. With a quick glance at the camera, they walked away.  
  
Every chance the RTC got, for the next week, they ambushed Kane and Undertaker. Not only that, but Triple H was going after Undertaker because he wanted him to leave his sister alone. Being in L.A. for a week, finally, Sasha had taken off. She still wasn't back three days later.  
  
The last match of the night was starting as Undertaker and Kane entered the ring. Steven Richards came out and said,  
  
"Undertaker and Kane. The RTC is censoring you! We and our friends censor you violent bikers!"  
  
He entered the ring with Ivory, the Goodfather, Val Venis, DDP, and Chris Canyon. Pushing her way between Undertaker and Kane, was Sasha. She stood in front of Undertaker decked out in her finest biker wear. With a cold look, she took the mic from Steven Richards.  
  
"Well, Steven, before you do this, I have a question,"Sasha said,"Are you going to censor all the bikers you see?"  
  
"Yes,"he answered,"Yes, we will."  
  
Quickly counting the men behind him, Sasha said,"Well, you're gonna need more men."  
  
"We can easily beat the three of you!"Steven replied.  
  
"Maybe, but guys,"she said with a wave of her hand,"Look behind you."  
  
When they turned around, all they saw was a screen showing a garage full of bikes.  
  
"So you have a bunch of bikes. So what?" Steven said smugly,"How does that help you?"  
  
"Ummm, you might want to take a look around you,"Sasha said as a wave went through the crowd.  
  
Mouths fell open as the area around the ring was filled with bikers of all kinds.  
  
"Where there's bikes, there are bikers,"Undertaker said.  
  
"Better leave now while you can,"Kane said as him and Sasha ushered the RTC out of the ring.  
  
Before Steven could leave, though, Undertaker said,"Hey, you wanted to censor me. Now do it! Just you and me!"  
  
Steven looked around and saw the RTC watching him, so he knew he had to some how beat The Undertaker. Moving quickly, he planted a Steven kick, as hard as he could, in the middle of Undertaker's chest. As he spun around, Taker wasn't even phased. Steven paled as Undertaker flipped him around and did a hard Tombstone on him.  
  
"Now! The RTC is done! If there's a next time, I'll let these guys take care of you!"  
  
As he left the ring, he glanced up at the monitor, and saw Sasha leaving with some of the other bikers. Cussing to himself, he followed Kane back to their locker room.  
  
Sasha was sitting at a table, having a drink with some of the bikers, when Triple H walked in. He just watched her for a little while; looking at her as a woman instead of a little sister. She was beautiful with her long, red, curls and her flashing green eyes. Dressed as she was, like the stereo- typical biker bitch, which is the way she always dressed, she fit right in. Come to think of it, she looked more dangerous than most of the bikers there.  
  
'God,'he thought to himself,'she's a perfect match for Taker'  
  
Even as he thought it, he groaned to himself, but knew it was true. They had the same tastes in clothes, bikes, fighting, and the dark arts. Hell, they even had some of the same characteristics. Hunter watched as guys were hitting on her and buying her drinks. She kept them at bay easily, and refused the drinks, buying her own.  
  
'Oh shit!' he thought as he realized why Sasha was so scared of Undertaker. He left to go back to the hotel.  
In the lobby, he saw Undertaker walk into the lounge. Hunter followed him and spun him around just inside the doorway.  
  
"Taker, I got something to say to you,"Triple H said, angrily.  
  
"What is it?"Undertaker asked, patiently.  
  
"I don't particularly like you, but you are a man of your word. I know you want my sister, but if you're just out to get a piece of ass then leave her alone. If you want her for your woman, then I will back off. Promise me, give me your word, that you won't hurt her."  
  
Undertaker bent close to Triple H and said with dead seriousness,"I do want your sister, but I don't play games. I want her for life.....and death."  
  
"She's scared of you 'cuz she wants you and she can't control you. She can't scare you off. She's afraid of getting hurt."  
  
"I know exactly why she's afraid of me. Soon, the time will come for her to stop denying how she feels."  
  
"You won't hurt her?"  
  
"No, and no one else will either or there will be hell to pay. Literally."  
  
Triple H looked at him for a moment then nodded and walked away.  
  
Sasha was sitting on the floor, surrounded by fire, in the middle of a pentagram. She was chanting and praying. Sweat was pooled around her on the floor, as she entered a trance. For two hours, she knelt there with her hands raised (palms down). Finally, she opened her eyes. Tears were dripping down her cheeks as she blinked a few times to clear her vision. The darkness showed her the way, as it always did. Denying her destiny wouldn't do any good. The Lord of Darkness was her master. She had to obey or the consequences could be deadly. However, she didn't have to obey right away. She had no idea that The Undertaker and The Dark Lord were one in the same. Not yet, any ways. Even if she did, it wouldn't have made her feel any better. Standing up, the flames went out on there own, as Sasha decided to go take a shower. Maybe if she went to Mass she would feel better.  
  
Sasha had on her black, silk, robe for Mass, but nothing on under it. She carefully made her way into the Temple of Satan and took her place next to the rest of the congregation. She watched as the Priestess signaled the start of the Mass by clapping her hands together twice. The Mistress of Earth turns to the congregation, makes the sign of the inverted pentagram with her left hand, saying,  
  
"I will go down to the altars in Hell."  
  
The Priestess responds by saying, "To Satan, the giver of life."  
  
In unison, the congregation says,"Our Father, which wert in heaven, hallowed be thy name in heaven as it is on Earth. Give us this day our ecstasy, and deliver us to evil as well as temptation, for we are your kingdom for aeons and aeons. "  
  
Standing beside the Mistress of Earth, is a very tall man covered in the same kind of black robe as everyone else. A very familiar voice said,  
  
"May Satan, the all-powerful Prince of Darkness and Lord of Earth, grant us our desires."  
  
The congregation chants together,"Prince of Darkness, hear us! I believe in one Prince, Satan, who reigns over this Earth, and in one Law which triumphs over all. I believe in one Temple. Our Temple to Satan, and in one Word which triumphs over all: The Word of ecstasy. And I believe in the Law of the Aeon, which is sacrifice, and in the letting of blood for which I shed no tears since I give praise to my Prince, the fire-giver and look forward to his reign, and the pleasures that are to come!"  
  
The Mistress kisses the Master, then turns to the congregation, saying: "May Satan be with you."  
  
The Master, in turn, said,"Veni, omnipotens aeternae diabolus!"  
  
"By the word of the Prince of Darkness, I give praise to you,"the Mistress said, then she kissed the lips of the altar-Priest,"My Prince, bringer of enlightenment. I greet you who cause us to struggle and seek the forbidden thoughts."  
  
(The Master repeats the 'Veni' chant)  
  
The Mistress said,"Blessed are the strong for they shall inherit the Earth,"she kisses the chest of the altar-Priest,"Blessed are the proud for they shall breed gods!"she kisses the penis of the altar-Priest,"Let the humble and the meek die in their misery!"  
  
She kisses the Master who passes the kiss on to the Priestess who kisses each member of the congregation. After this, she hands the paten containing the 'hosts' to the Mistress. The Mistress holds the paten over the altar- Priest, saying,  
  
"Praised are you, my Prince and lover, by the strong: Through our evil we have this dirt; by our boldness and Strength, it will become for us a joy in this life."  
  
Once again the congregation chanted,"Hail Satan, Prince of life !"  
  
The Mistress places the paten on the body of the altar-Priest, saying quietly,"Suscipe, Satanas, munus quad tibi offerimus memoriam Recolentes vindex."  
  
The Priestess, quietly saying 'Sanctissimi Corporis Satanas', begins to masturbate the altar-Priest. As she does, the congregation begin to clap their hands and shout in encouragement while the Master and the Mistress chant the 'Veni' chant. The Priestess allows the semen to fall upon the 'hosts', then hands the paten to the Mistress who holds it up before the congregation saying to them,  
  
"May the gifts of Satan be forever with you."  
  
The congregation chants,"As they are with you!"  
  
The Mistress returns the paten to the body of the altar-Priest, takes up one of the chalices, saying, "Praised are you, my Prince, by the defiant: through our arrogance and pride we have this drink: let it become for us an elixir of life,"She sprinkles some of the wine over the altar- Priest and towards the congregation, then returns the chalice to the altar, saying to the congregation,"With pride in my heart I give praise to those who drove the nails, and he who thrust the spear into the body of Yeshua, The imposter. May his followers rot in their rejection and filth!"  
  
The Master addresses the congregation saying,"Do you renounce Yeshua, the great deceiver, and all his works?"  
  
The congregation replies,"We do renounce the Nazarene Yeshua, the great deceiver and all his works."  
  
Master asks,"Do you affirm Satan?"  
  
The congregation chants,"We do affirm Satan!"  
  
The Master begins to vibrate 'Agios O Satanas' while the Mistress picks up the paten with the 'hosts' and turns to the congregation, saying,  
  
"I who am the joys and pleasures of life which strong men have forever sought, am come to show you my body and my blood,"she gives the paten to the Priestess, then removes the robe of the Priestess, saying,"Remember, all you gathered here, nothing is beautiful except Man; But most beautiful of all is Woman."  
  
The Priestess gives the paten back to the Mistress, then takes the chalices and consecrated cakes to the congregation who eat and drink.  
  
When all have finished, the Mistress holds up the paten, saying,"Behold, the dirt of the earth which the humble will eat!"  
  
The congregation laughs while the Mistress flings the 'hosts' at them which they trample underfoot while the Master continues with the 'Agios O Satanas' vibration. The Mistress claps her hands three times to signal to the congregation. She then says,"Dance, I command you!"  
  
The congregation then begin a dance, counter sun wise, chanting 'Satan! Satan!' while they dance. The Priestess catches them one by one, kisses the person caught and then removes their robe after which they return to the dance.  
  
The Mistress stands in the center of the dancers, and uplifting her arms, says,"Let the church of the imposter Yeshua crumble into dust. Let all the scum who worship the rotting fish suffer and die in their misery and rejection! We trample on them and spit of their sin! Let there be ecstasy and darkness; let there be chaos and laughter, let there be sacrifice and strife: but above all let us enjoy the gifts of life!"  
  
The Master lifts his hands for silence and says,"A month from this day, we have an initiation. Six weeks later, there will be a wedding. Go and enjoy."  
  
He signals to the Priestess who stops the dancer of her choice. The congregation then pair off, and the orgy of lust begins. That is when Sasha moves out of the way, waiting for the end of the Mass. The Mistress helps the altar-Priest down from the altar, and he joins in the festivities. The Master and Mistress then direct the energies of the ritual toward a chosen one. The congregation put there robes back on as they all began to leave. As Sasha moved toward the door, the Priestess stopped her with a quiet command.  
  
"Sasha, my child, you are the chosen one. You will be here for initiation."  
  
"Yes, Priestess,"she agreed and left quickly.  
  
The Master nodded his approval at the Priestess, as the Mistress asked him,"Master, is she the chosen one?"  
  
"Yes, and after the initiation ceremony, she will be mine,"the Master answered, pulling his robe off to reveal The Undertaker.  
Sasha finally got to sleep, but her dreams were full of the Undertaker. He haunted her all night long. By morning, Sasha was a tired, horny, mad mess. Later that night, her mood hadn't improved at all. She sat in Triple H's dressing room watching the show, after she had already been on. Stone Cold was in the ring, running his mouth about how Undertaker ran away because he was scared of him. As soon as he heard that, Taker ran down to the ring. Grabbing a microphone, he walked through the curtain. As soon as the crowd saw him, they went nuts! When the yelling died down a little, he growled,  
  
"Ya know, I was in the back when I'd be damned if I didn't hear you call me a coward. Well, I'm not a coward. I'm just a man who is waiting for you to step up and take the ass beating you got comin'. I figured you probably don't want to deal with me, so on behalf of my brother, I challenge you to a chain match at 'Vengeance Day'. If you're man enough to accept, that is."  
  
Stone Cold looked around then replied, "Well, I need to check my schedule with Debra first."  
  
"You'll face Kane. So make up your mind. Unless," he paused and gave Steve an evil look,"You wanna finish this right now, right here, with me."  
  
"No, I have a match tonight, so I accept the challenge with Kane," he replied, glad it wasn't Undertaker he had to deal with.  
  
"That's what I thought," Undertaker said and walked back-stage again.  
  
Sasha couldn't believe how she was feeling! Just watching him on-screen had her petrified and yet wanting him. Feeling tears start to form, she left the arena and went back to her hotel. She tried to meditate him out of her system, but that didn't work any better this time than it had last time. If she wasn't dreaming about him, then she was running in to him. There had to be a way to stop thinking of him all the time!  
  
A few weeks later, the WWE was back in L.A. It was late at night, about 12:30, and Sasha was just finishing her swim. Seeing Kane in the hallway, she walked up to him.  
  
"Kane, can I talk to you for a minute?"she asked, softly.  
  
Kane nodded and opened his door, ushering her inside.  
  
"What can I help you with, lil' one?"he asked, sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
"You....you're.....SHIT!....For some reason I feel like I can talk to you. I know your brother wants me, but I don't understand......why......I.. feel the way I do about him."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Scared, aroused, petrified.......I don't know!"  
  
"Sounds to me like you are scared of the unknown."  
  
"Unknown? What do you mean?"  
  
"You are a virgin, right?"  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"It is known to one's with the Darkness. You are afraid of him because you want him. You are his already. Heart, mind, body, and soul. That scares you also. You are afraid he will take away your independence. You are afraid that you will be only his woman and no longer Sasha."  
  
The look of shock on Sasha's face was priceless. She sat there for a moment, thinking about what Kane had said. With her head down, Kane couldn't see her face, but he felt the conflict inside her. As she looked up at him, tears dripped down her cheeks.  
  
"You're right,"she whispered softly,"I couldn't see that myself, but you're right."  
  
Knowing what she was thinking, Kane hugged her to him and whispered in her ear,"By joining with him, you will not loose yourself. You will become even more powerful than you are now. You will never be just Taker's woman, though that is what people will call you. Now you need to talk to him."  
  
Pulling away from him, Sasha said,"Thanks, Kane. I think I will."  
  
"Anytime. I will always be here for you anytime you need me,"Kane replied, and handed her a key.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A key to his room. Use it."  
  
She smiled and took the key. Sasha hugged Kane one last time and left, feeling better than she had in months, but that still didn't mean she was using the key tonight.  
  
The next evening, it was time for the initiation to take place. She undressed and put on a potato sack looking robe. With shaking legs and foreboding thoughts, she went to the temple.  
  
The first thing she saw upon entering the temple was a new black robe on the alter and Kane standing by the door. He quickly shoved her back out the door as the priestess followed.  
  
"It is time for the blindfold, my child,"she said as Kane covered Sasha's eyes with some silk,"Now we are ready."  
  
Kane went in first and stood by the door as the Priestess led Sasha up to the alter. A very familiar voice, of the Master, says to her,  
  
"You, the nameless, have come here to receive that initiation given to all who desire the greatness of our sinister gods!" The Master kisses the Mistress who kisses the Priestess. The Master then says,"You, the nameless, have come to give yourself to us and your quest: to seal, with a sinister oath, the beliefs and practices you have accepted since first you were allowed into this Temple to Satan."  
  
The Master turns to the congregation, makes the sign of the inverted pentagram over them with his left hand, and says,  
  
"I greet you all in the name of our Prince. Let his legions gather to witness this, our Satanic rite! Veni omnipotens aeterne diabolus!"  
  
The congregation repeated the `Veni' chant after which the Mistress turns to them and says,  
  
"Dance, I command you! And with the beating of your feet raise the legions of our Lord and the Dark Gods who watch over our games!"  
  
The congregation now dance, anti-sun wise, chanting the Diabolus as they dance. While they dance the Master takes a chalice and raises it, saying,  
  
"You, the nameless, have come to break the chains that bind!"  
  
The Mistress removes the potato sack robe from Sasha, leaving her naked. As the cool air hit her skin, she could feel herself blushing.  
  
The Master approaches her, puts the chalice to her lips, saying roughly,"Drink!"  
  
Sasha drinks the wine. The congregation continue to dance and chant until the Mistress raises her arms as a signal for them to stop.  
  
She says to them,"Gather round, my children, and feel the flesh of our gift!"  
  
The congregation all gather round Sasha and run their hands over all her body. While they do this, laughing, the Master chants the 'Veni' chant several times. The Mistress claps her hands twice and the congregation move away. She kisses Sasha and says,  
  
"We, the noble, rejoice that you have come to seed us with your blood and gifts. We, the kin of Chaos, welcome you, now nameless. You are the riddle and I the answer that begins your quest. We, the cursed, welcome you who by being here among us have dared to defy. In the beginning there was sacrifice but now we have words which can bind you through all time to us. In your beginnings - we were. In your quest - we are. Before you - we existed. After you - we shall still be. Before us - They who are never named. After us - They will be, waiting. And you through this Rite shall be of us and thus of them who are never named. We, the fair, who garb ourselves in black through Them possess this world we call Earth."  
  
The Master stands before Sasha and asks,"Do you accept the law as decreed by us?"  
  
Sasha replies,"I do."  
  
Master asks,"Do you bind yourself with word, deed and thought, to us the Seed of Satan without fear and dread?"  
  
"I do,"Sasha replies.  
  
Master asks,"Do you affirm, in the presence of this gathering, that I am Your Master?"  
  
"I do,"Sasha answers again.  
  
The Master then says,"Then understand that the breaking of your word is the Beginning of our wrath! See her! Hear her! Know her!"  
  
The Master points to Sasha and the congregation gathers round her, touching her again. After this, the Mistress removes her blindfold. Sasha tries to see the Master's face, but the scarlet robe had a hood covering his face.  
  
The Master asks Sasha,"Do you renounce the Nazarene Yeshua the deceiver, and all his works?"  
  
Sasha says,"I do renounce Yeshua the deceiver and all his works."  
  
The Master asks,"Do you affirm Satan?"  
  
"I do affirm Satan,"Sasha replies.  
  
Master adds,"Satan, whose word is Chaos?"  
  
Sasha responds with,"Satan, whose word is Chaos."  
  
The Master orders,"Then break this symbol which we detest."  
  
The Mistress hands Sasha a defiled wooden cross, which she breaks and throws it to the ground.  
  
The Master then says to her,"Now receive, as a symbol of your new desire and as a sign of your oath, this sign of Satan. This sign shall be the power, which I as Master wield, shall always be a part of you. A symbol to those who can see and the mark of our Prince."  
  
The Mistress hands the phial of oil to the Master, who traces the sign of the inverted pentagram on the forehead of Sasha, vibrating as he does so, the name he had chosen for Sasha. The Mistress then stood behind Sasha and traced, with her left forefinger, the symbol of the Temple on her back, chanting 'Agios O Satanas'. She moves again, standing in front of Sasha. She then begins to kiss Sasha on her forehead, each breast, then on her pussy hair. After this, she claps her hands once as a signal for the Guardian { Kane } to come forward. As he does, she says to Sasha,  
  
"Now you must be taught the wisdom of our way!"  
  
Kane seizes Sasha and holds her arms, forcing her to kneel before the Mistress who laughs and says,  
  
"See, all you gathered in my Temple. Here is she who thought she knew our secret. She who secretly admired herself for her cunning! See how our strength overcomes her!"  
  
The congregation laughs while the Master blindfolds Sasha again. Kane then ties Sasha's hands with rope.  
  
The Mistress whispers to her,"Lay down, keep your silence and be still!"  
  
The congregation and Kane leave the Temple. The Master then has sex with the Mistress, right there on the alter, while Sasha is laying there on the floor! As she hears the grunts and groans of the Master, she is shocked to feel herself getting turned on. Thoughts of her and Undertaker, in the embrace of loves dance, fills her mind. By the time the Mistress has reached the peaks of passion many times over, Sasha's breath was coming in gasps. She waited for the sounds of the Master to reach his own fulfillment, but he never did. Afterwards, the Master and Mistress leaves the Temple like nothing ever happened.  
  
The Priestess goes to Sasha and says,"Recieve from me and through me, the gift of your initiation. So it has been, so it is, and so shall it be again."  
  
After the Priestess unties Sasha and removes the blindfold, she gets the new robe from the altar and dresses her in it. Then she briefly leaves the Temple to announce to the congregation,  
  
" Eternal Satan, it is done according to our desires!"  
  
The congregation then returns to the Temple, each greeting Sasha with a kiss. The chalices are handed round and the initiation is done.  
  
Raising his hands for silents, the Master announces,  
  
"Tomorrow night there will be a wedding ceremony. You all know what you are to do and where you are to be. I expect perfection."  
  
Sasha was just getting ready to ask someone about the wedding when the Master walked up to her and pulled her to him tightly.  
  
"I don't believe I have had a welcoming kiss as of yet, Lady Sasha," he growls in her ear.  
  
With a gasp, Sasha looks up at him, to see the face of the Undertaker. He kissed her briefly, letting his hands roam over her body.  
  
Licking her ear, he felt her shudder as he whispered, "You have already taken the oath that I am your master. It is only a matter of time, lil' one."  
  
Then spun her away from him, toward Kane.  
  
"Use the key. You are ready for him, lil' one," Kane says as he kisses her then pushes her out the door of the Temple.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Lord of Darkness Finds His Soul-Mate CH. 3  
  
  
  
[ BEWARE!!!! Sex, violence, sex, satanism, sex... Rated R for obvious  
reasons. ]  
  
By: Takersvamp Modified on: August 23, 2003  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Walking up to Undertaker's door, Sasha took a shaky breath and stuck the key in the lock. She unlocked the door and came face-to-face with a very wet and very naked Undertaker! He was drying his hair with a towel so he didn't see her walk in, but he was grinning wickedly under cover of his hair.  
  
'Jesus! He is gorgeous!' Sasha thought to herself,' I wonder if he has red hair down....'  
  
Heat engulfed her as she looked down. Seeing him in all his naked glory, Sasha got scared. Very quickly, she walked back out and ran down the hall. Turning a corner, she ran right in to Chyna.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry!" Sasha said, backing up.  
  
"No, problem,"Chyna replied, steadying her,"You're the Undertaker's woman, right? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Worse....I mean, better....I mean...."Sasha stammered.  
  
"Hey, calm down. Whatever it is, you can talk to me. I'm great at keeping my mouth shut," Chyna offered,"Cuz, Honey, you look scared to death."  
  
"I...I just saw Undertaker........naked," she whispered, blushing.  
  
"Oh, and you, being a virgin, were scared out of your mind. Ah, Hon, it looks worse than it is."  
  
Sasha shook her head as she said,"Nuh-uh! He's.....as big as the rest of him!"  
  
"Well, take it from one who knows, Honey, bigger is better in this case. I mean, I was with Triple H for years and, well, that's not important right now. Here comes your man."  
  
As Undertaker walked up to them, he noticed that Sasha looked ready to cry.  
  
"Hey, Chyna. Sasha, what's wrong?" he asked, eyeing her with a knowing look.  
  
Sasha just looked at him then ran to her room. Watching as she slammed the door shut, Chyna started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"Taker asked.  
  
"Sasha saw you naked and it scared her."  
  
"Scared her? Why would it scare her?"  
  
"Well, because, as she put it, you're as big as the rest of you."  
  
Undertaker looked confused for a moment then he got it.  
  
"Oh, okay. I understand."  
  
"Man, if you scared her that bad, Taker, I would love to have you scare me," Chyna chuckled.  
  
Undertaker gave her his best glare as he growled,"No, you wouldn't. Stephanie wanted it too, until she saw it. Then she begged me to take her home. Ask her."  
  
"You'd better be careful with that little girl then, Undertaker. You wouldn't want to do any permanent damage."  
  
"Yeah," Undertaker replied as he walked toward her room.  
  
Chyna just shook her head and went to find Stephanie.  
  
Undertaker walked into the room and saw Sasha curled up on the couch. He walked over and sat next to her. Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her up to him so their lips were just barely touching and growled,  
  
"I have been wanting to do this since I first laid eyes on you."  
  
He captured her lips with a searing kiss, running his tongue across her lower lip. He could feel her body shaking in his arms. He smelled the fear, but it wasn't like any fear he had felt from her before. Confused, he tightened his grip and pulled her onto his lap. Sasha wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled back from his kiss. She leaned her forehead against his chest as she gasped for breath.  
  
"God, baby, I want you so bad," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I....I....,"she stammered, as the sounds from the temple came back to her.  
  
Undertaker lifted her chin up and looked deep in her eyes. He could see the fear there and he didn't like it, but there was desire shining through as well.  
  
"I know you are afraid. I won't hurt you...not ever. It will be all right," he said.  
  
"No, it won't," she mumbled,"I feel so stupid!"  
  
"Why? Because you're scared of the unknown? Or is it just because hearing me having sex turned you on? It can't be from seeing me naked, my pet. You do realize that the Master and the Guardian are suppose to be the ones having sex with the person who is being initiated, don't you? I need to rectify that soon. Now kiss me."  
  
Sasha kissed his chest quickly and he laughed at her. Lifting her head up, he looked her in the eye and said,"No, kiss me."  
  
Sasha leaned up and kissed him as deeply as she knew how as he pulled her tight to him.  
  
"Now it's my turn," he said and gave her a passionate, soul-searing kiss.  
  
When he lifted his head, he just watched her. Sasha was on cloud nine. Her toes were curled, her fingers were buried in Undertaker's long hair, she couldn't seem to catch her breath, and she was dizzy. When she could focus again, he asked,  
  
"Did you like that?"  
  
"What's not to like," she murmured.  
  
She gasped as she felt him grind his arousal against her and that alone confirmed her worst fears. Capturing her lips again, he made love to her mouth with his tongue until she was breathless.  
  
"Say it," he ordered against her lips,"Tell me you want me."  
  
"Yes....I want you, Taker, but......"she paused feeling her face get warm as she blushed deeply.  
  
"But what, Baby?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not....I haven't...."  
  
"What? You're a virgin, is that what you're trying to tell me?"  
  
She nodded as she tried to hide her face from him. He wouldn't let her though. He lifted her face up and said,"I already knew that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It comes with the 'Dark Lord' territory."  
  
"I know you want me physically, but.... there is more to it... isn't there?"  
  
"Yes, lil' one. Your name is Lady Sasha. You will be by my side for all time. Now, get some rest. I must go. Remember, the marriage ceremony is tomorrow night," he replies and moves her off his lap. Looking deep into her eyes, into her soul, he says,"You are mine. You pledged yourself to me. I am your Master. Remember that."  
  
With a quick kiss and a hug, and he was gone.  
  
The next afternoon, Vince approached Sasha with Hunter and Chyna in tow.  
  
"Sasha, you need to go with Triple H and Chyna. You're in the main event and they're gonna get you outfitted and ready."  
  
"Who am I up against?" she asked, amazed that he hadn't told her earlier.  
  
"Ummm....well, you'll be with Undertaker, Kane, and Chyna. Your brother will be showing up too. Now go on," he said, shooing the three of them away.  
  
Just as they were opening the door to the dressing room, Undertaker and Kane walked up to them. Taker held Sasha's chin in his hand, looking in her eyes, as he said,  
  
"You will go with your brother, Chyna, and Kane. You will obey Kane in every way. Is that understood?"  
  
Anger flared in her eyes as Sasha exploded with,"Are you crazy? I DO NOT OBEY! I AM NOT........"  
  
"YOU WILL OBEY! I AM MASTER AND SO IS KANE! DO NOT MAKE THIS MISTAKE AGAIN!"  
  
Triple H was amazed when he saw his sister lower her head and say,"Yes, Master. I am sorry. I will obey."  
  
Making her look at him again, he growled at her, with his own eyes on fire,"You will be punished for this infraction later. Go with Kane now."  
  
Nodding, Sasha followed Kane down the hall to his dressing room.  
  
"What the hell is going on, Taker?"Hunter demanded,"That is my sister you're ordering around like some dog!"  
  
Undertaker fixed a wicked stare at him and answered,"You know not what is happening. Until you do, I suggest you shut up before I go mid evil on your ass! Kane will be back with Sasha in a while. It will then be explained."  
  
With that, Undertaker walked away.  
  
In Kane's dressing room, there was a small table next to the couch with small bottles on it. On the counter, there was a small case. Without explaining anything, Kane went into the shower area and started it. When he came back out, he said,  
  
"Sasha."  
  
Turning toward him, she almost died! He was naked! Blushing, she quickly turned away. He moved behind her and hugged her to him. Very slowly, he took her shirt off. Just as slowly, he moved down her body, stripping her naked. When he was done, Kane allowed himself the pleasure of touching her soft skin. As soon as he heard her breathing change to short gasps, he led her into the shower with him. Sasha's face was burning up from a combination of embarrassment and lust as the warm water flowed over both her and Kane. It became worse and worse as Kane washed her body and hair. He didn't miss a single spot on her as he rinsed her off the same way. Shutting the water off, he got out and toweled off. Motioning to her, Kane wrapped a towel around her body and one around her hair. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her out of the shower area. He sat down on the couch, keeping her on his lap. His blue eyes looked down into hers as he dried her off even slower. Sasha's body was screaming with pent up passion. She groaned softly, not even realizing that she was doing it. Kane let his fingers comb through her hair as he dried it with the towel. When he was done with that, Sasha's body was all ready dry. She tried to move but Kane wouldn't let her. Bending his head down to hers, he kissed her deeply. Feeling herself responding, she tried to push him away. Kane gripped her hair in one hand, tightly, and pulled her head back. He just looked at her as he ran his fingers over her breasts. He smiled as her nipples instantly puckered. Shivers moved through her the lower his hand went. Releasing her, he stood up and grabbed a small bottle off the table. His arousal was evident as he sat back down. He pulled her back onto his lap, pouring some of the liquid from the bottle into his hands. He then rubbed it into Sasha's skin. Her moaning began again, but fighting it did no good. For a couple hours, Kane rubbed the oil into her body. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Kane, please," she begged as his fingers slipped between her legs again.  
  
"Please what?" he asked, moving his oily fingers across her over- sensitive clit.  
  
Sasha shuttered as she whispered,"I....I don't know!"  
  
Once more, Kane pulled on her hair. Looking into her eyes, he let his fingers move the way she needed. In a few minutes, her eyes glazed over as he gave her the release she didn't know she needed. He held her tight for a minute, then sat her next to him on the couch. He stood in front of her and took her hand in his. Pouring the last of the oil into her hand, he forced her to grip his member tightly. Blushing deeply, she tried to pull away. Yanking her hard to him, he growled,  
  
"Do what I want or it will be worse on you in the end."  
  
After that, she followed his lead and did what he wanted. In no time at all, Kane couldn't hardly contain himself. His breath was ragged as he said,  
  
"Take me in your mouth."  
  
Her eyes got huge as she thought of what he wanted her to do. Fear overcame her and she jerked away from him. Kane was way ahead of her though. He grabbed her and threw her on the floor, sitting on top of her. Pulling her hands even with her head, he placed his knees in her palms.  
  
"Kane! Please, don't do this!" she pleaded.  
"You need to be trained. You do this, here and now, of your own free will; or Taker will force you later. Your choice," he replied, gruffly.  
  
With tears in her eyes, Sasha did as he demanded. It took a bit before she got the hang of it, but when she did, Kane had to pull away from her. He got up and helped her to her feet. Taking another bottle of oil, he caressed it into her skin again. This time he mumbled a chant while he did it. Soon, Kane was done. He opened the small case and pulled out a white satin robe. Wrapping her in it, he sat her down on a chair, and lovingly brushed her hair until it was like silk. He pulled on his mask and a black robe, then he led her back to Triple H's locker room. He kissed her cheek and said,  
  
"No matter what happens, remember that I am always here for you."  
  
With that, Kane opened the door. He barely let her get inside, before he closed the door and walked back to his own room.  
  
Chyna and Hunter were both in the room, waiting for her. Without a word, Hunter sat Sasha down in a chair, and Chyna opened her make-up case. It took an hour and a half for her hair and make-up to get done. Sasha saw a glitter of tears in her brother's eyes as he looked her over. Turning toward the closet, he took out a garment bag, and handed it to Chyna. He leaned over and kissed Sasha saying,  
  
"Sis, you are beautiful. I will see you in a few minutes."  
  
He walked out the door as Sasha asked Chyna,"So, are you gonna tell me what is going on?"  
  
Chyna just smiled and unzipped the bag. Sasha gasped at the dress inside. It was a black wedding gown, complete with all the accessories. Shaking her head, no, Sasha started to back away.  
  
"No! Oh, no! I am not marrying him! There's no way in hell!"she exclaimed.  
  
Chyna just smiled as she replied,"You will. That oil that Kane put on you should be kicking in any time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you feel anything different? Something not quite right?"  
  
Sasha looked confused for a minute, then felt a slight heat washing over her body.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's some special oil that Undertaker made. It's just gonna get worse unless you do as your told. He has the oil that stops the burning,"Chyna answered.  
  
Feeling totally controlled, Sasha did as she was told. In no time, they were done. Chyna opened the door and Hunter turned to face his sister. His mouth dropped open as he saw her. She looked like a beautiful, wicked, she- devil. Kissing her cheek, he escorted her to the ramp. Sasha could hear Vince, as he announced,  
  
"Tonight, Ladies and Gentlemen, I promised you something you have never seen before. Tonight, the Undertaker is going to perform a ceremony."  
  
The crowd went crazy as the lights dimmed. Peeking through the curtain, Sasha saw the ring. It had an alter set up in the middle of it with black candles all around it. There was one red candle on the alter next to a small gong. A silver chalice, and a crystal ball was also there. There were other things up there, but she couldn't see what they were.  
  
Music started playing as the whole congregation came out, dressed in their finest black robes. They were all carrying torches too. The torches were crossed over each other, like swords at a military wedding, just as Kane walked out with the Undertaker. They were in the ring and standing at the alter when Undertaker waved his hand. In a cloud of purple smoke, the Priestess appeared. Next, Chyna walked out with Lita and stood to the sides of the men. Finally, Undertaker waved Hunter out. With a deep breath, Hunter pulled Sasha's veil down over her face and handed her a bouquet of lilies. Together, and to the delight of the crowd, they walked out. Each step closer to the ring, was a step closer to a destiny Sasha didn't want. The oil was working too. She felt like her body was a sexual volcano, just waiting to explode.  
  
They climbed the steps to the ring and walked up toward the alter. That is when Sasha noticed the dagger, incense, and rope on the alter too. Kane strikes the gong three times, slowly, signaling the start of the ceremony. The Priestess raises her hands, as a foggy mist covers the floor like a thick carpet, and says to all,  
  
"In Nomine Dei Nostri Satanas Luciferi Excelsi! In the name of Satan, I call upon the forces of Darkness and the infernal power within! Consecrate this place with the power, love, and light of Lucifer. Join with us, we say, in the binding of these two who shall be as one. They desire to make their union a matter of record, so that their friends and the society in which they dwell may bear witness and lend support. Diana and Adonis, Ishtar and Tammuz, Freya and Odin...by these and other names are divine lovers known. I invite the Gods to come and bless this union as we invoke the infernal names: Amon, Astaroth, Ishtar, Bast, Lilith, Pan, Asmodeus, Thoth."  
  
The Priestess takes the red candle from the alter and raises it to the south then says,  
  
"We call upon the element of fire to come serve us, for we are Satan! Flame the passion of Sasha and Undertaker and fill them with all consuming ardor and lust for each other!"  
  
The flames on the torches and on the candles suddenly flare high, staying that way through out the ceremony. The Priestess sets the candle down and picks up the incense, raising it to the east.  
  
"We call upon the element of the air to come serve us, for we are Lucifer! Consciousness flows, one to the other, so this couple may share mutual wisdom and united vision."  
  
The fog swirls around as gusts of wind are felt. Setting the incense back on the alter, the Priestess picks up the crystal ball and raises it to the north.  
  
"We call upon the elements of the earth to come serve us, for we are Belial! Your strength and constancy shall keep them together as long as they both shall live."  
  
Small rocks appeared around the ring as the crystal ball was replaced with the chalice which the Priestess raises it to the west.  
  
"We call upon the element of water to come serve us, for we are Leviathan! Grant Sasha and Undertaker the qualities of serenity and patience and a love as deep as the ocean."  
  
She puts it down as a pool of water forms beside the ring. Next, she says,  
  
"Hear me, you Watchers who lurk in the darkness. Be mindful of lovers such as these and provide them a bastion of solace and protection. Sasha and Undertaker, up until this moment you have been separate in thought, word, and action. As this cord binds together your hands, so do your lives become joined."  
  
The Priestess picks up the rope and ties Undertaker's left hand to Sasha's right and says,  
  
"Sasha, you bring the energy of Babalon; boundless, dark, intuitive, and soft. I bid you blend these energies with Undertaker's to make your lives together whole. Take this cup as a symbol of your love."  
  
The Priestess takes the chalice from the alter and puts it in Sasha's left hand.  
  
"Undertaker, you bring the energy of Satan; expansive, bright, logical, and hard. I bid you blend these energies with Sasha's to make your lives together whole. Wield this blade as a symbol of your love."  
  
She places the dagger in Undertaker's right hand as he says,  
  
"I pledge my blade, as I pledge my soul, ever to your service. Like this blade, my love for you will be strong and enduring, so that our lives together will always be protected. Accept it, my beloved, and with it, all that is mine becomes yours. Even if our paths should later diverge, yet I will always be your true friend, to love you and lend you aid and protection. By seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love, in the name of Satan, I, Undertaker, take you, Sasha, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit."  
  
Sasha then vows to him,"I pledge this chalice, as I pledge my soul, ever to your service. As from this cup, my love for you will pour forth so that our lives together will be nourished. Accept it, my beloved, and with it, all that is mine also becomes yours. Even if later our paths should diverge, yet I will always be your true friend, to love you and lend you aid and protection. By seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love, in the name of Babalon, I, Sasha, take you, Undertaker, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit."  
  
Undertaker dips the dagger into the chalice, that is half full of wine. He then cuts his wrist, letting the blood drip into the chalice. Sasha trades him the chalice for the dagger, and cuts her own wrist, also letting the blood drip into the cup. The Priestess lays the blade on the alter and takes the chalice. She swirls the cup around so the blood stirs into the wine. She then says,  
  
"Babalon and Satan, female and male, dark and light.....neither has meaning without the other, but through their eternal interplay the universe is born."  
  
She has each of them drink from the cup then sets it back on the alter.  
  
"This bond I draw between you; when you are parted in mind or body, there will be a call in the core of you, one to the other, to which nothing and no one else will answer. By the secrets of the earth and water is this bond woven, unbreakable, irrevocable. By the law that created fire and wind is this bond written in your souls."  
  
The Priestess then unties their hands, placing the rope back on the alter. She then pulls out a little box, taking something from it.  
  
"Your vows have been made before your friends, your family, the forces of Darkness and all the Gods of the Pit. These rings, like your vows, are without beginning or end. They are the physical representation of your promises to each other's spirits."  
  
Undertaker takes Sasha's rings and slides them on her finger. Sasha does the same to him as the Priestess continues,  
  
"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time passes, remember- like a star should your love be constant, like the earth should your love be firm. Have no fear and let not the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease, for Satan is with you, now and always! I now pronounce you husband and wife. The work of joy is done and yet just begun!"  
  
Undertaker lifts Sasha's veil and gently kisses her lips as tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Hail, Sasha, The Lady of Darkness! Hail, Undertaker, The Lord of Darkness! Hail Satan!"  
  
Kane, once again, strikes the gong three times to announce the end of the ceremony. After the wedding party leaves, the rest of the people leave, taking the torches with them. The sounds from the crowd are heard clearly, all the way to the garage, as the fans celebrate the black wedding of the Deadman.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Lord of Darkness Finds His Soul-Mate CH. 4  
  
  
  
[ Beware!!! Sex, Satanism, and Violence. You've been warned. ]  
  
By: Takersvamp Modified on: August 23, 2003  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
A bunch of stretch limos were waiting for the wedding party to take them to the reception. As people piled in them, they pulled away. Finally, Undertaker, Sasha, and Kane got into the last one. As soon as they had pulled away from the curb, Kane closed the glass between the driver and them. Sasha was trying to sit still, but the oil was working well. She was almost in tears as heat kept washing over her in waves. Undertaker made a motion to Kane, which Sasha didn't even see. Kane pulled her on to his lap and hiked her dress up, bunching it around her waist. With a gasp of shock, Sasha tried to pull it back down. Undertaker kneeled on the floor in front of them as Kane moved her so her butt was resting on his knees. Sasha looked down at Undertaker, blushing since she was wearing no panties. He asked her," Do you remember the conversation we had in your room?"  
  
"Not really," she replied in a whisper.  
  
"I told you that the Master and the Guardian are suppose to have sex with the chosen one. I also told you that I would rectify that,"Fear showed on her face as he continued," For now, this will have to do."  
  
Kane held her legs open with his own, holding on to her waist, as he pulled her head back against his shoulder. His blue eyes held hers as Taker kissed his way up her thighs. Feeling his hot breath on her most intimate place, Sasha shuddered. Kane began kissing her neck, moving up to her ear, then back down her neck. Taker's tongue was slowly outlining her lower lips then thrusting it into her body. Sasha's body tried to arch against him, but Kane held her still. Very gently, he flicked his tongue against her clit, as Kane captured her mouth with his own. His hand kneaded her breasts, pulling on her nipples lightly. The brothers were driving her crazy as their tongues moved in unison. One in her mouth and one across her clit. Soon Sasha was moving her body against Taker's face. Gripping Kane's arm tightly, she felt her body tighten. Kane deepened the kiss as waves of pleasure shook her to the core. Undertaker lapped up her juices, as he moaned against her clit, causing another orgasm to release her nectar on to his tongue. The brothers then quickly traded places. Kane, however, wasn't as gentle as Taker had been. He just dove in, roughly nipping her clit with his teeth, then soothing it with tiny licks. Sasha's gasp of pain seemed to drive him on. Kane didn't let up until he saw tears in her eyes. Finally, he captured her little nub between his lips and sucked on it hard, flicking it with his tongue. Undertaker knew exactly what his brother was doing as he captured Sasha's mouth with his own. He swallowed her scream of passion, kissing her deeply. The sounds of Kane licking up her juices made Taker deepen the kiss even more, growling deep in his throat. Sasha moaned and Kane didn't stop until the driver announced that they were only a block away from the reception area. By the time they arrived, they had Sasha put back together neatly.  
  
The three of them walked into the building to be greeted by resounding cheers. The place was packed with everyone that was associated with the WWE. Sasha was dumbfounded by the decorations. It was all beautifully done like a castle from King Aurther's day. Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged her brother.  
  
"Hunter, this is perfect. Thank you," she said and kissed his cheek.  
  
"As much as I would like to take the credit for it, Sasha," Hunter replied,"It wasn't me."  
  
"Then who else......." she paused and looked up at Undertaker," Did you do this?" "No, Darlin', I didn't," he replied.  
  
She glanced over at Kane, who was smiling under his mask. In an accusing manner, she said,  
  
"You did this! Admit it!"  
  
Kane nodded as she launched herself into his arms. Lifting his mask, slightly, Sasha kissed him.  
  
"Well, hell, if I would have known you'd be this happy about it, I would have told you all about it,"Kane replied, adjusting his mask.  
  
"How did you know I loved this period?"  
  
"I paid attention to the stuff you read and watch. That's all."  
  
Undertaker lifted an eyebrow toward his little brother, with amusement. In his mind, he asked him sarcastically,  
  
' And, exactly when did you pay attention to these little details?'  
  
Kane tilted his head and thought back,' When she was sleeping one night and mumbling about knights, kings, and castles'  
  
Taker laughed at that as they entered the reception and began to mingle. It was a couple hours later before they even got around to presents and cake. Finally, Kane called for silence. Raising his glass of champagne, he said,  
  
"Undertaker, you are my brother. I hope this is all you wish for. If anyone deserves to be happy, you do. Sasha, welcome to the family. You know how I feel about you already. The only other thing I can say is just hold on, cuz this family is crazy. Congratulations to you both. I .... well, I hope you have many years together."  
  
Hunter stood up next and said," You all know that Taker and I have never really gotten along. Well, I guess since you're family now, I have to put up with you," everybody chuckled at that as he continued,"I hope Sasha mellows you out a little and then maybe you can make her quit being a bounty hunter. Congratulations. I love you, sis."  
  
It went around the room with everybody making toasts until they were finally finished. Kane got up and sat Sasha on a chair. Undertaker knelt down in front of her and slid her skirts up to her thighs. As he bent his head to grip her garter with his teeth, Sasha whispered,  
  
" I knew I'd get you to kneel before me some day."  
  
Taker chuckled and pulled the garter off her leg. A cheer erupted as he threw it to the men that had gathered behind him. Right after Sasha threw her bouquet, Undertaker swept her out of the room and back into the limo. As they sped away, Vince looked at his wife, Linda, and said,  
  
"I hope they enjoy their weekend because I have the three of them sharing a room from now on."  
  
Linda chuckled as they followed everyone else back into the reception.  
  
Undertaker carried Sasha through the door and immediately laid her down on the bed. Standing back a bit, he looked down at her. All he could think of was how much he wanted to make love to her. Sasha smiled shyly and patted the bed beside her. Quickly he laid next to her. Green eyes met green eyes yet again. He trailed his fingers down her neck and asked in a soft growl,  
  
"Are you still afraid of me?"  
  
She nodded and whispered back,"I'm afraid of what's gonna happen between us."  
  
"There are still some things that need to be done before we deal with that fear."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Just then, someone knocked on the door. Taker got up and opened it, letting Kane in. Sasha looked up in surprise as the two brothers approached the bed. She gasped as Kane pulled her to her feet.  
  
"I will get her ready while you get the room ready," Kane said, throwing his mask down on the end table.  
  
"Yeah," Undertaker agreed, walking out of the bedroom.  
  
Sasha was totally confused as she asked,"What is going on?"  
  
"We need to get you ready to meet our father,"Kane replied, pulling her veil off,"You need to get undressed and put on this."  
  
He handed her a silk, white, gown as he unzipped her wedding dress.  
  
"I thought Taker and I......well, you know."  
  
"Later. Things are not as they seem, lil' one."  
  
"The room is ready,"Taker said, walking in as Sasha let her dress slide down her legs.  
  
She watched his eyes flicker with desire, then nothing, almost like the desire had never been there. Kane roughly pulled the white gown down over Sasha's head. Once she was done, Undertaker led them into the other room.  
  
There was an alter set up with nine black candles surrounding it. The only thing on the alter was a silver chalice. Kane motioned for Sasha to kneel in front of the alter as he and Taker also knelt on each side of her. The guys held their hands up, palms down, as they both chanted together,  
  
"In the name of Satan, the Ruler of the Earth, the King of the world, we command the forces of Darkness to bestow their Infernal power upon us! Open wide the Gates of Hell and come forth from the Abyss to greet us as your Princes and your sons! Grant us the indulgences of which we speak! We have taken thy Name as part of Ourselves! We live as the beasts of the field, rejoicing in the fleshly life! We favor the Just and curse the Rotten! By all the Gods of the Pit, we command that these things of which we speak shall come to pass! Come forth and answer to your Names! We are here, O Father. Hear us and appear to us. Oh hear the Infernal Names of :Abaddon, Kali, Sekhmet, and Dagon. We call forth the King of Hell: Satan from the north, Lucifer from the West, Belial from the south, and Leviathan from the east. Hear us, our Father. Come to us!"  
  
Sasha's eyes were wide with fear as purple fog appeared, covering the floor in a thick blanket. Suddenly, the fog turns into flames as it starts to take the shape of a man. He was taller than either Undertaker or Kane. The features became clear and she could see that he was also just as good looking as they were. The only difference was his eyes. They were as black as hell itself, and instead of pupils, he had small flames of fire in his eyes!  
  
"Rise, my children. You have called me?" he growled, sounding like Taker.  
  
The brothers rose, but Sasha didn't. She just stared at their father in amazement.  
  
"Father, this is Sasha," Undertaker said, gesturing to her.  
  
His eyes roamed over her then he began to laugh as he said, "No, my dear, I am not as hideous as you have been taught to believe. Thank you for the compliment. You are also very beautiful. Come to me."  
  
On very shaky legs, she approached him. Not knowing what to call him, she stayed silent.  
  
"You may call me Father, my dear," he said, and at her surprised look, continued," Yes, I can read your mind. I can also see into your soul. Why are you one of my followers?"  
  
"B...because....God does nothing for me," she stammered.  
  
"Go on," he prodded.  
  
"Father, I have prayed to God a lot, but nothing comes of it. When I pray to you, all I ask for happens."  
  
"True. I have been watching over you since you were born. You see, you were chosen by me for my sons," feeling her confusion, he continued,"Yes, for them both. You are married to Undertaker in the eyes of man's law. You will be married to Kane also in the eyes of myself."  
  
"Father, we did not explain this to her,"Kane explained.  
  
"So I can tell," Lucifer replied as he waved a hand and his throne appeared. He sat down as an invisible force pulled Sasha to him. He pulled the frightened girl on to his lap then continued with what he was saying,"You see, I allow indulgence to my people. Therefore, I must apply that to my sons also. There is no other woman that I want my children married to, so you will be shared by them both. I know this shocks you, my dear, but you will grow accustom to it as with everything that seems wrong. You will see. Now it is time for the ceremony."  
  
Undertaker helped her to her feet, as Father took the chalice in his hands.  
  
"Do you, my sons, agree with allowing this mortal to become your wife and my daughter?"  
  
"Yes, father," they agreed.  
  
"Do you both understand that she will no longer be mortal?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"Do you both agree to help her as her powers of darkness grows?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Biting into his left wrist, father let his blood drip into the chalice as he said,"This is my blood."  
  
Kane then bit his wrist, letting his blood drip into the chalice also as father said,"This is my blood."  
  
Undertaker did the same and father said,"This is my blood."  
  
Stirring it around with a flick of his wrist, he handed it to Sasha and said,"Drink of my blood."  
  
She did as she was told and immediately she began to feel dizzy. Father took the chalice and placed it back on the alter as he continued,  
  
"My blood is now yours. You are of my blood. You are no longer mortal," he pulled off her white gown and said,"Shed your mortality as I have made you shed this gown."  
  
Dizziness began increasing, washing over her in waves, as Sasha was laid on the bed. She couldn't remember when the guys had gotten undressed, but they were all naked now. Once again, the guys were on either side of her as father moved between her legs.  
  
"As we have shared our blood, now we share our bodies."  
  
The dizziness must be getting to her bad, because Sasha thought that father suddenly had two cocks. Weakly, she tried to protest when he started moving toward her. Kane and Undertaker each took a hand and held her down as father said,  
  
"Do not fight me, child."  
  
Placing the head of his cocks at each of her lower openings, he thrusted foreword. Her scream of pain was like music to his ears, as father continued. The more he moved, the more Undertaker and Kane moaned in ecstasy. It was as if they were having sex too. Feeling like her body was being ripped in half, Sasha thrashed around as tears dripped down her cheeks. Father murmured something and suddenly, the pain was gone. Pleasure began to flow through her as she moaned. Kane kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Undertaker pulled her away from his brother and kissed her also. The tempo increased as father moved faster. Connecting mentally with his children, father let them feel the pleasure ten fold. With a growl, all three men came at the same time, covering Sasha's body with their cum. Father stood up and mumbled something else, then said,  
  
"We have combined our blood, our bodies, and our minds. In all eyes you are now married, for better or worse, it is and shall be until nothing do you part. Enjoy her, my children. You have my blessing."  
  
In a wave of smoke, Lucifer and his throne, were gone. The brothers looked at each other then at Sasha, who had immediately fallen asleep.  
  
"Taker,"Kane said,"I may be married to her, but she is yours."  
  
"Little brother, this is one toy we can't fight over. We need to share her."  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"Let it happen. We will work it out as we need to. Now let's get her cleaned up."  
  
Together, they bathed Sasha, and she never even woke up.  
  
The next morning, Sasha woke up, feeling like she had a hangover. She was surprised to see both Kane and Undertaker in bed with her, until she remembered what had happened the night before. Pulling her long hair off her throat, she felt a necklace around her neck. Touching the heart, she heard in her head,  
  
' My child, this is for you. You will be weak for a while until your body gets use to being immortal. This is for your protection. Any time you feel the need, just hold this heart and think of me. I will hear you and come to you as soon as I can.'  
  
Smiling to herself as she whispered a thanks to the father, she snuggled back down and went to sleep again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lord of Darkness Finds His Soul-Mate CH. 5  
  
  
  
[ Beware!!! Sex, Violence, and Satanism. You've been warned ]  
  
By: Takersvamp Modified On: August 23, 2003  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Undertaker was looking down at his sleeping wife when Kane woke up. Playing with her hair, Undertaker asked, "Have you ever seen such a beautiful woman in your life, Bro'?"  
"No," Kane replied, caressing Sasha's cheek. Taker threw the sheet off them, watching Kane kiss her neck. Sasha moaned a bit in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Not being able to resist, Kane bent down and licked the curve of her breast. Undertaker moved down and got between her legs. Very slowly, he ran his tongue over her lower lips. Kane sucked a nipple in his mouth, gently flicking it with his tongue. Sasha's eyes flew open when Undertaker started licking her clit. Her gasp of surprise got Kane's attention. He looked down into her beautiful eyes, and kissed her. Soon, Sasha had one hand buried in Kane's curls and one hand on Undertaker's head. Her moans filled Kane's mouth as both brothers felt her start shaking. Kane grabbed her face and growled at her,  
"Look at me!" Sasha did as he ordered. Undertaker knew what his little brother wanted to see, so as he continued to lick and suck on her clit, he slid one finger inside her. Sasha arched her body off the bed, sweat beading across her body. She cried out as Kane and Undertaker held her down on the bed. Her nails dug bloody gouges into Kane's back as her body convulsed. Looking into Kane's eyes, she saw them go from blue to blood-red. She felt the pressure building again as suddenly, her body exploded. Sasha cried out her release then let go of Kane as Undertaker moved up her. Tilting her hips, Taker entered her with a swift snap of his hips. Tears ran down Sasha's cheeks as she screamed in pain. Kane held her wrists above her head while his brother moved his thick, long cock in and out of her. Soon, the pain was gone, and she began moving with him. She matched Undertaker thrust for thrust. Kane put her hand around his cock and she stroked him while thrusting up to meet Taker. Undertaker could feel her legs shaking as her orgasm approached. He moved faster and harder, gritting his teeth to keep in control. Kane had his head back, eyes closed, as he moaned. Soon, all three were crying out as they came within minutes of each other. Sasha was, somehow, being held by both brothers as they relaxed.  
"I need a shower," Sasha said, and untangled herself from them. Kane watched her walk in the bathroom as Undertaker nudged him.  
"What?" "Go help her with the shower, Man,"Undertaker said slyly, smiling. He didn't need any further prodding as he followed her.  
  
Kane just watched her for a minute. Hot water rolled over her body and she followed it with her hands. Sasha started washing her hair and Kane was mesmerized. He followed the bubbles with his eyes until clear water flowed over her again. Tormenting him further, she put soap on a bath sponge, and proceeded to wash her body. Feeling his body coming back to life, Kane pulled the shower door open and stepped in behind her. Sasha looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. She then stood under the spray, rinsing herself off. Kane bent his head and got his hair wet, sliding his hands over his head and down his chest. Sasha stood there, staring, spellbound, as the water covered his muscular body. Kane didn't say anything while she stared at him, but he liked it. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were dark emerald, filled with passion. Slowly, he dragged his fingers down his chest then slid them across his rock-hard stomach. Tired of the game, and with his cock throbbing, he grabbed her around her waist. Pulling her to him, he took her lips in a savage kiss. Turning so his back was to the spray of water, he hissed in her mouth. The water caused a stinging pain in his back from the cuts she had given him earlier. Wrapping his fingers in her hair, he tugged, pulling her head back. Exposing her neck, he licked following her jugular. Suddenly, and without warning, Kane sunk his fangs deep into her neck. With an animal- like growl, he fed from her. He felt just like Taker had. Her blood was like sweet wine to him. He couldn't get enough, not pulling away until she clutched his arm in fear. Pulling back, he lifted her up by her waist, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Gripping his shoulders, she held on to him for dear life as they kissed again. In one swift stroke, he entered her. Hard and fast, he moved in and out of her body, making her scream. He didn't feel it when she dug her nails into his shoulders again, but he did notice the blood mixing with the water. Kane captured her lips again as he pushed harder and harder. Feeling her body tighten around him made him groan. The blood from her, the feel of her, the smell of her, the hot water, all had Kane so far gone that he couldn't even see. Slamming her hard into the wall as he thrust inside her, made Sasha cry out in pain. That made it worse for her. It made Kane want her even more. Throwing his head back, he roared with his release, flooding her with his seed. Crushing them both against the wall, Kane looked down at her and very gently kissed her lips.  
"Shit! Did I hurt you, baby girl?"he asked, slightly out of breath.  
"No,"she replied, and kissed him back. Turning the water off, Kane wrapped towels around them both, carrying her back to bed. She was asleep before he even put her down. "Fuck, Bro, did ya kill her?"Undertaker asked, drinking a beer.  
"No, why?"Kane asked, opening a beer for himself. "Well, I could hear her screaming out here. Course, then I heard you growling like a rabid wolf, so I figured you had it under control."  
"I might have gotten a little carried away,"Kane replied, ducking his head like a little kid in trouble. Undertaker gave him his famous smirk and said,"Little brother, little isn't the word for it."  
"Well, at least we've figured out a way to share her." "True. So far anyway."  
"Taker, is it the same with you two? I mean, does she just make you loose control? Fuck! That's the best sex I have ever had in my life!" Undertaker chuckled and said,"Yeah, it's the same here. She is really special." They sat there in comfortable silence for a while and finished their beers. Kane bent over, and kissed Sasha on the cheek then stood up.  
"Well, Bro', have a good night. I'm gonna go feed then go to bed,"Kane said as he pulled on his jeans, slinging his shirt over his shoulder, as he put his shoes on. "Will do. See ya later,"Undertaker said as he put his empty beer can on the night stand. After Kane left, he wrapped his arms around Sasha and pulled her to him. He smiled as she snuggled in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder, and draping an arm across his chest. 'Yeah,' Undertaker thought to himself,' She is special'  
  
Sasha woke up to Undertaker's caress. His calloused hands were roaming over her body slowly. A contented sigh escaped her, letting Taker know she was awake. Looking into her eyes, he moved between her legs, still caressing her. Soon, she was moaning with passion as Taker replaced his fingers with his tongue. Almost sitting up, Sasha arched herself toward his mouth as he flicked her clit, teasingly. Taking pity on her, he gave her what she wanted. Licking and sucking on her clit, he felt her legs shaking. Tightening her legs around his head, Sasha came hard. Taker slammed his hard cock into her before her orgasm was finished, causing her to have another one. "Shit, Baby! You feel so good," he whispered in her ear, pumping in and out of her body. Sasha pushed on the small of his back when he began to move very slowly. Gritting his teeth, with sweat rolling down his back, he fought to control himself. Sasha whimpered, moving her hips against his. "Tell me what you want, Baby,"Undertaker growled.  
"Please...please....."she whimpered. "Please what? Tell me what you want me to do." Groaning, she tugged on his hair in frustration. Finally, she begged,  
"Please! More!" "More, what?"he asked, slowing down until he was moving only an inch at a time.  
"Harder, faster, please! Undertaker, please!" He let out an evil chuckle as he slammed into her, causing her to dig her nails across his back. Grunting as he pumped in and out of her body, he felt the sting as sweat covered his back, getting into the bleeding gouges. Sasha encouraged him on by whispering exactly what she wanted him to do to her. With her nail, she cut her neck, making sure it bled. Rubbing her fingers in it, she ran them across his lips, watching as his eyes turned blood-red. Licking his lips, Undertaker smiled and then sunk his fangs deep into her neck. Getting his fill, Undertaker tilted his head back, licking his fangs. He growled as Sasha licked his ear, moving down his neck. His eyes flew open in surprise as Sasha bit his neck, feeding off his blood. Licking the wound shut, she closed her eyes, as Undertaker kissed her again. The different tastes of blood mingled in their mouths as their tongues danced together. All control was gone, as Undertaker overpowered her with sensation. The headboard made holes in the wall as it thumped against it, from Taker shoving himself in her so hard and fast. Tightening around Undertaker, Sasha screamed out his name as orgasm after orgasm flowed through her. Minutes later, Undertaker's hot seed filled her body, as he growled out her name. Collapsing on top of her, Taker kissed Sasha's lips sweetly. Rolling them over, Taker cuddled with Sasha until they fell asleep again.  
  
Before they knew it, it was back to work. Adjusting to things wasn't easy for Sasha. She forgot a few times exactly who Undertaker and Kane were. Talking back was just not acceptable, especially in front of other people. As for the brothers sharing their woman, they didn't have a problem with it. They did, however, have a problem with other people wanting her. More than one man had ended up beaten bloody by the hands of the brothers, in and out of the ring. Sasha also had broken more than one hand that had touched her. In the ring, things were great. Sasha was the women's champion, Undertaker was the heavy weight champion, and Kane was the hard core champion. Then, Vince came up with a brainstorm.  
  
Sasha was coming out of the locker room with Undertaker and Kane, after getting a spanking for telling Kane no about something in front of someone. Rounding the corner, Sasha came to a dead stop, causing Undertaker to run into her. Kane caught her before she hit the floor. Standing up, with one hand on an arm of each brother, Sasha just stared ahead. She couldn't talk, hell, she could hardly breathe. The brothers couldn't figure out what had caught her attention so bad. "What?"Undertaker asked her, impatiently.  
"It's him,"Sasha whispered, not even blinking.  
"Him who?"Kane asked. Just then, Triple H came walking up with the man Sasha had been talking about.  
"Hey, Sis. This is Kevin Nash. Kevin, this is my sister, Sasha. You've talked to each other on the phone, but I don't think you've ever met,"Hunter said, smiling. Kevin looked down on the most lovely thing he had ever seen. Taking her hand, he kissed the palm, and said in his deep, sexy voice,  
"It's about time that I get to meet you." Sasha just nodded, still staring. Undertaker and Kane both pulled her back at the same time as Undertaker said in a evil voice, "She is also married, Nash. Hands off!" Kevin just chuckled and replied,"I know she is married."  
"Then back off,"Kane growled at him.  
"Or what? You gonna beat me up too?" "If we need to,"Taker replied. Kevin just took her hand and kissed each knuckle as he said,"It has been a pleasure, little one." Looking eye-to-eye with the brothers, he smiled flashing them fangs they didn't know he had, then walked away with Triple H.  
  
Later, Undertaker was just getting off his bike, when he felt someone behind him. Whipping around, he grabbed an arm, before he realized it was a woman. "What do you want?" he growled, dropping her arm.  
"Sorry for startling you. I just wanted to know where I could find Edge," she replied softly. Looking her over, Undertaker replied,"He's down the hall. Take a right at the juice cart and it's four doors down on the left."  
"Thanks. I'm Roxie, by the way." "I'm Undertaker."  
"I know who you are. Thanks for the directions,"she replied as she walked away. The Undertaker watched her disappear down the hall. Her black hair was short and curly, which normally he didn't like, but on her it fit. Her tight jeans hugged the curves of her body very nicely. ' I bet my hands would fit all the way around her waist. Course, she'll have to be naked,' he laughed ominously,' Wonder what she wants with a punk like Edge when she can have a man like me.' With that, he walked down the hall to his own dressing room.  
  
Sasha had just hung up her cell phone, and was waiting for the bartender. She was depressed and it showed. As the bartender walked up, a deep voice next to her said,  
"I'll take a Long Island Ice Tea and whatever the lady wants." Looking up, she saw Kevin Nash sitting beside her. Smiling at him, she ordered,  
"I'll have an Irish Quaalude."  
"So, beautiful, what's wrong?"Kevin asked, lighting two cigarettes and handing her one.  
"Who said anything was wrong?"she asked, taking a deep drag.  
"You did by the expression on your face when I walked in."  
"Oh. Well, if you must know...."  
"I must."  
"I am a bounty hunter, but I had to quit today."  
"Why?" Before she could answer, the bartender set their drinks down in front of them. Kevin handed him a twenty, letting him keep the change. When he left, she continued,  
"Undertaker doesn't want me doing it any more."  
"Well, you can't blame him. He doesn't want anything to happen to you,"he replied, taking the last drag off his cigarette, and putting it out. With a smirk, she asked,"What could happen now?" He met her eyes and said,"A bunch. You can't control your powers yet. That alone could get you killed." She laughed, putting her cigarette out, and said,"So could hanging out with you." "Yeah, but what a way to go,"he agreed,"So, where is your other half?"  
"At a signing then at the gym." Kevin looked at the quiet jukebox, and it started playing a slow love song. Taking a sip of his drink, he asked her, in his best ' Big Sexy ' voice,  
"Would you like to dance?"  
"Sure,"she replied, putting her empty glass down. As they walked out to the, now crowded, dance floor, Kevin motioned for the bartender to refill her drink. Sasha wrapped her arms around his waist and they danced. Tears filled her eyes, but she tried blinking them away. Kevin lifted her chin and asked,  
"Why the tears?"  
"Just....Undertaker doesn't dance much." Shaking his head, he whispered in her ear,"I will dance with you anytime."  
"Anytime when you aren't dancing with some dumb blonde?" His deep laugh vibrated through his chest as he said,"No, if you want to dance with me, I will drop whoever I am dancing with." Sasha leaned her head on his chest with a smile, and they danced. When they finally sat down again, the bartender gave Sasha her next drink as Kevin paid for it. Sipping her drink, she asked Kevin,  
"Why are you so nice to me?" Surprised at such a question, he replied,"Because, you're a lady and deserve to be treated as such. Why do you ask?" Sasha shrugged, taking another drink, and said,"Taker and Kane just treat me like I'm a piece of property. They.........never mind. I'm just feeling sorry for myself." Kevin watched her closely. Finished her drink quickly, so he bought her another one and one for himself.  
"You know, I do have money. You don't have to buy my drinks," she said softly.  
"I want to. Is that okay?"  
"Sure. I just wanted you to know that you didn't have to." Taking her hand in his, Kevin kissed her knuckles, and said,"How about another dance?" She nodded her head, following him to the dance floor.  
  
All afternoon, they danced and drank. They were having such a good time, that they didn't pay any attention to the time. Finally, they decide to go back to their rooms. Sasha is leaning against the back of the elevator as it climbs slowly to her floor. Kevin catches her, just before she slides down the wall.  
"I think I drank too much," she whispered.  
"I think so too,"he agreed and picked her up in his arms. The elevator door slid open and he carried her to her door. Not knowing where her key was, he waved a hand across the lock, and the door opened. Gently, he laid her down on the bed and pulled her shoes off. Leaning over her, he kissed her cheek, and said,  
"Good night, sexy lady."  
"G' night, beautiful man," she mumbled. He walked out of the room, and made his way down to his room, thinking Undertaker was a very lucky bastard.  
  
Later, Undertaker and Kane walked in the room, and froze. Both men smelled Kevin's cologne. Seeing Sasha on the bed, they looked at each other, then walked over to her. His cologne was really strong now. Taker tried to read her thoughts, but she was so drunk he couldn't. Kane shook her shoulder and heard her mumble,  
"Not now, Taker." With that, she rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
The next night, the three of them were walking down the hall back- stage, when Kevin turned the corner, blocking their way.  
"Hey, sexy lady,"he rumbled. Sasha smiled and said,"Hey yourself, beautiful man."  
"Vince wants to see you in his office about a new story line."  
"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you two later,"she said, kissing Undertaker's cheek as she walked away. Kevin smiled wickedly at the brothers then followed her. "What the fuck was that?!"Taker exclaimed angrily.  
"Beats me,"Kane replied,"But they seem like they're just friends." "Yeah, unless Nash has anything to say about it."  
  
Meanwhile, in Vince's office, he was telling Sasha and Kevin about the new story line.  
"Here's the deal,"he said, leaning back in his chair,"Since Kevin and Undertaker have always feuded, you are gonna help. Hear is what I want you to do tonight." He proceeded to tell them what he wanted them to do. They both agreed, but Sasha asked Vince,  
"Does Undertaker and Kane know about this?"  
"They will in about twenty minutes. I'm gonna tell them about it. Now, go get ready. I want you out there during Kevin's match against Jericho." They both nodded and walked out as Sasha said,"See you in a few." Kevin smiled and nodded to her as they split up to go to their locker rooms.  
  
Kevin was in the ring, beating the hell out of Jericho when Sasha stepped out on stage. She had the Women's Championship belt around her waist, dressed in the same kind of fringed leather pants as Nash. She was wearing a Undertaker tank top though. As Kevin got the win and the ref lifted his arm in victory, he saw her. The camera had a close-up of her smiling at him, then a close-up of Kevin smiling back at her. Before Kevin could get out of the ring, she went back stage. Suddenly, the triton-tron showed her being thrown against a wall hard. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!"Undertaker growled, holding her by the throat.  
"Hon, I...."she squeaked. "YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE?!"  
"Just watching his match! He is a friend of my family!" "Yeah?"he growled meanly, his eyes snapping in anger,"Well, you just make sure that's all there is to it." He dropped her to the ground and stormed away as Sasha rubbed her throat, tears in her eyes. The camera followed her until she disappeared into her locker room. Another camera was following Undertaker to the garage. As he stalked to his bike, he heard a woman say,  
"Jeez, someone pissed you off." Turning, he saw Roxie standing against a limo. "Yeah,"he growled,"Someone did."  
"Should I call an ambulance or a mortician?" "What?"  
"Well,"Roxie said, moving toward him,"Isn't that what's called for when someone crosses you?" "Not when it's my wife,"he growled, watching the sway of her hips as she walked up to him. Sliding a hand across his bare chest, she purred at him,"What a waste." "What is?"  
"You being married." He grabbed her hand, yanking her closer as he said,"Watch it. You're playing a dangerous game!" Looking up at him with her dark brown eyes, she said,"I don't play games. Call me if you get rid of your wife." Undertaker released her and watched her walk away, then said,"Roxie?"  
"Yeah?" "What about Edge?"  
"What about him? He's my brother." Undertaker watched her walk away again. The camera did a close-up on him and captured the predatory stare he had given her.  
  
A camera was taping the argument that was happening in Taker's locker room during Kane's match.  
"Don't you DARE!"Sasha screamed,"Don't you dare bitch about me being friends with Kevin when you've got that....that....Roxie around you!" "She isn't around me!"Undertaker yelled back,"I've seen her twice!"  
"Yeah! Call me if you get rid of your wife,"she mimicked,"At least Kevin never says shit like that! At least, he is a real friend!" "A friend!" Taker grabbed her and threw her into the mirror, shattering it,"You don't know that! You don't know him!" Sasha had tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook off the shards of glass. Standing in front of him, as the door flew open to let Kane in, she looked Undertaker in the eye and said,  
"She is right about one thing. I don't play games." "You had better stay away from him or....."  
"OR WHAT? Or what, Mr.Badass, Mr. Lord of Darkness, Mr. Biker man! Or what? You gonna hurt me? You gonna kill me? You gonna put me in my place?" Undertaker backhanded her hard. She hit the wall, making the sheet rock fall apart in chunks. Very slowly, she climbed to her feet. Touching her head, her hand came away bloody. Kane stood there in shock as Sasha looked up at Undertaker. Her right eye was black and swollen, her lips and nose was bleeding and bruised, and her throat had dark purple bruises around it. She walked up to stand in front of Taker again and said,  
"I'm sure everybody is impressed, Mr. Badass Biker man. You forget, though, I've been through worse. You might as well beat the hell out of me now while you have the chance, cuz I am NOT staying away from Kevin." They stared at each other for a moment, then Sasha started to walk out. Stopping beside him, she caressed his cheek and said,  
"You might want to see if Kane wants a room- mate, because if I come back and you're in my hotel room.....well....hell won't even save you." With that, Sasha walked out. The click of the door echoed in the quiet room as Kane picked up a piece of the mirror. Holding it up to his brother, Taker could see the stripes of blood she had left on his cheek. Looking down, he also noticed the blood on the wall from her head and back. With a mean growl, Undertaker took off. Kane just sat there in shock.  
  
Kevin had watched the whole thing on the monitor in his locker room. Angrily, he yanked his door open, only to have Sasha fall in on him. She had lost too much blood, he could smell it. Lifting her up, he carried her out to his limo, and into the hotel. Once in his room, he looked her over. She was in bad shape and just getting worse.  
"Hey, sexy lady," he whispered, brushing her curls away from her face.  
"Hey......beautiful.....man,"she whispered back, coughing a little.  
"You need blood."  
"I know. Got any handy?"she joked, smiling a bit.  
"Yeah,"he replied, smiling back,"But, you need to listen to me. Take just a little for now. I will give you more after I take the glass out of your back, okay?" Sasha nodded slightly. Kevin pulled his shirt off and used his nails to rip open the skin on his chest. As the blood flowed, he held Sasha's head to the wound. He growled with passion as he felt her taking his blood, but then he felt her lick the wound closed. Pulling her shirt off, he laid her on the bed, on her stomach. With tweezers, he spent the next two hours pulling pieces of the mirror out of her back. Seeing how pale she was after he had her all patched up, he said,  
"Sasha, I need to go feed. I will be back in a few minutes." She barely nodded as she passed out. Kevin quickly jumped out the window to find his dinner. After gorging himself, he went back to his room. Sasha was real pale again, and she was laying in a puddle of blood. Searching for the wound, he finally found it. A four inch gash in her head still held a big piece of glass. Pulling it out, he pressed his shirt against the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. Once again, Kevin ripped the skin on his chest, and held Sasha's mouth against it. Feeling her dig her teeth in as she sucked his blood, Kevin threw his head back with a soft growl. Neither one of them heard the door open or saw the look on Undertaker's face when he saw them. He quietly shut the door and walked away.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Lord of Darkness  
Finds His Soul-Mate CH. 6  
  
  
  
[ BEWARE!!!! Sex, Violence, Satanism. You Have Been Warned. ]  
  
By: Takersvamp Modified On: August 23, 2003  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
The next morning, Sasha is sitting at a table in the restaurant of the hotel. Her sunglasses were on, and a cup of coffee was sitting in front of her. She looked like hell. Most of her body was covered in bruises, and it was hard for her to move. Kane walked up to her and said,  
"Good mornin', beautiful." She just growled at him, lighting a cigarette.  
"So, what ya doing today?"he asked, sitting down.  
"Gotta go pick up my bike from Jesse James,"she mumbled.  
"Oh. Seen Taker yet?" That earned him a nasty snarl and a snapped reply of,"HELL, NO!"  
"Okay. Well, I'm heading to the gym. Ya know, he was feeling real bad last night. If it helps any, Vince didn't tell us about the story line until after you left. Might wanna think about that,"Kane said, kissing her cheek, and leaving. Sasha sat there for awhile, thinking about what Kane had said. Snuffing out her cigarette, she threw a ten on the table and left.  
  
Later that afternoon, Sasha had decided to talk to her husband. Walking into her hotel room, she noticed that Taker's duster was laying on the floor. As she picked it up, a box of condoms fell out of a pocket. In shock, because they didn't use condoms, she just looked at them for a moment. Sitting on the bed, she kept going over everything in her mind. The more she thought about it, the madder she got. In a rush of activity, she got up and packed all her stuff. With that done, she left to go find her husband.  
  
A few hours later, Sasha was in the hotel bar, nursing a tequila sunrise. Kevin walked in and her breath caught in her throat. His long, honey-colored, hair hung down his back. He was wearing a dark burgundy, silk shirt, and tight jeans with black leather chaps over them. His black leather duster and black boots rounded it out. He looked like an outlaw from the old west. Meanwhile, Kevin had spotted her also. His eyes traveled down her body, taking in every inch of her. Her hair was down, but pulled back by the sunglasses on top of her head. She was wearing a peasant blouse that was off-white, a black leather riding skirt, and biker boots. His mouth was watering just looking at her. He ordered them each a shot of tequila and brought them over to her table.  
  
Smiling at him, as he slid into the booth next to her, she said,"Damn, you clean up real well."  
"Oh, you like?"Kevin asked, smugly.  
"Very much. You look like an outlaw. Are you going riding?"  
"Yeah, I need to go pick up my bike today."  
"Really? I do too. Who has your bike?"  
"Jesse James."  
"Me too!"  
"Well, I'm heading over there in a bit. Want to go with me?"  
"Sure. Hey, have you seen Taker?" Kevin looked away, uncomfortably, because he didn't want to answer. He didn't want to lie to her, but, on the other hand, he didn't want to hurt her with the truth either. Sasha put her hand on his cheek and moved his head up to look in his eyes. Seeing the conflict there, she said softly,  
"You saw him with Roxie."  
"Sexy, I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want him to hurt you either."  
"He already has. Besides, if he does hurt me, won't you be there for me?" Kevin pulled her into his arms and held her close, caressing her hair. His voice rumbled deep in his chest as he replied,"Baby, I will always be here for you." Feeling content, she didn't want to move. With a deep sigh, she sat up, and downed her tequila.  
"Tell you what, I will meet you back here in a few minutes. I need to go get my bag."  
"Okay, I will be here waiting,"he replied and slid out of the booth so she could get out. Waving at him, she left the bar.  
  
Standing in front of the door of her room, she knew Undertaker was there. She could smell him. Smiling, she swung the door open. Shock and pain filled her as she saw Roxie asleep on her bed, naked! Everything was like in slow motion, and there was a roaring in her ears. Suddenly, Roxie rolled over and smiled at Sasha. That was the worst thing she could have done. Just then, Undertaker walked out of the bathroom, naked.  
"You son-of-a-bitch!"Sasha yelled, picking up an ashtray, and throwing it at him.  
"Hey!"Roxie exclaimed, which turned Sasha's attention on to her. With a growl, Sasha jumped on her, beating on her. She slammed Roxie's head into the headboard, breaking both. She then jumped on Undertaker, hitting him, and ripping his skin open. Blood flowed freely, as Taker tried to block her, but her fury was too much for him. Finally, he shoved her back, sending her through the door of the room.  
"You FUCKING BITCH!!! YOU TWO-TIMING PIECE OF SHIT!"she screamed at him. "Sasha......"he began, but she cut him off.  
"I hope she was worth it! I hope you're happy! You.....you.....I swear to all that I hold sacred, if I EVER see that bitch again, she'll wish she was dead!" "Darlin', I........"  
"I don't want to hear it! I am sick to death of you! Stay the hell away from me! I don't want you no more! No more! You bastard!"she screamed, flinging her rings at him, and running away from him.  
  
Kevin saw her storming out of the hotel. Getting up, he headed out to the parking lot. Not knowing where to go or what to do, Sasha hit her knees. Tears fell freely as she rocked back and forth. She was to the point of hyperventilating when Kevin picked her up. He held her in his arms, caressing her back, cooing to her like a child. He took her back to his room and just held her until she fell into a dreamless sleep. Leaving the room, he went to her room, and got her bags. Seeing the bed, the headboard, and the mess around the room, he knew exactly what she walked in on.  
' Stupid fucker,' he growled to himself,' He has no idea what he just lost' Closing the door behind him, he started walking down the hall. Undertaker came out of Edge's room, blocking Kevin's way. Seeing the smirk on Taker's face was all it took. Kevin punched him as hard as he could, knocking the big man through the door, busting out a window as Taker hit it with his head.  
"YOU STUPID SON-OF-A-BITCH! You broke her heart, do you know that?! Do you even care?!"Kevin yelled, looking like a rabid wolf. "She is my wife,"Undertaker growled, getting up.  
"NO! Not anymore! You were stupid enough to throw her away. Personally, I'm glad. Sasha was your wife, but now she is mine. Only I won't be stupid enough to throw her away for some ring-rat wannabe. See ya around, Deadman." With that, Kevin left, not bothering to even look back.  
A pay-per-view was getting ready to start and Vince was upset. Two of his stars weren't there yet, Kane was treating everybody like the enemy, Undertaker was walking around like nothing was wrong, Triple H was acting like he could wrestle a bear and win, and to top it all off Edge's sister, what the hell was her name? It didn't matter, but she was acting like she was Queen shit! Vince's office door opened and he took a deep breath of relief. Kevin Nash and Sasha walked in, in their ring gear, ready to go.  
"Vince, I need to warn you of something," Sasha said, standing in front of him.  
"Yeah, I heard there was something going on with you and Taker,"Vince replied.  
"You could say that. I caught him with Roxie."  
"Who's Roxie?"  
"Edge's sister. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that if that bitch gets in my way, she's gonna end up on a stretcher."  
"I understand and I don't blame you one bit."  
"Just so we're on the same page tonight."  
"Okay. You're up against Molly Holly, in case you're interested." Sasha nodded and walked out with Kevin on her heels.  
' This is gonna be one hell of a night,' Vince thought to himself as he popped some aspirin in his mouth.  
  
Later, Sasha had defended her title against Molly and beat her. Kevin had a match against Test and won. Vince watched the monitor in his office as his main event got ready to happen. Triple H was in the ring, and Undertaker's music had just started. Watching the Dead Man ride around the ring on his Harley, Vince relaxed a little. So far, everything was going according to plan. Of course, Taker dominated the match. He was just getting ready to choke slam Hunter when Roxie stepped out on stage. Vince groaned, knowing that his plan just got shot out the window. Just then, Sasha appeared next to Roxie. While Taker took care of Hunter, she took Roxie out hard. Throwing the woman around the stage didn't make her feel any better. Picking her up by the hair, Sasha growled at her with fangs bared,  
"You just don't learn, do you? That is my husband, Bitch! You have no right out here! I thought I made that clear before, but I guess not!" She slammed Roxie face first into a sharp corner of the triton-tron. Not stopping there, Sasha choke slammed her on the metal ramp. Kicking, hitting, and punching her until Roxie's blood was covering her, Sasha looked up to see Taker getting the win. Grabbing a mic, Sasha growled,  
"You wanted this bitch, dear husband. Well, let's see if you want her now!" Dropping the mic, Sasha tombstoned her off the stage, on to the concrete floor. Roxie's head sounded like a ripe melon as it hit. Blood flew everywhere, even on the lens of a couple cameras. Sasha stood up, blood dripping down her face, and took the mic again.  
"Well, there's your little whore, Husband. Want her now?" Angrily, Undertaker grabbed a mic and yelled,"What the hell is wrong with you, Woman?!"  
"I warned you that the next time I saw that bitch, that she would wish she was dead. I just kept my word. I hope she was good, because you got her now." "You need to get your ass back where it belongs!"  
"Oh, but I am. You chose her over me. So now I am right where I belong. You see, Kevin won't cheat on me. Kevin won't hit me. Kevin won't crush m.....m...my....heart,"Sasha sobbed as the tears started to fall. Kevin came out and wrapped her in his arms as he took the mic and said,"She's right, Taker. I will never hurt her like you did. Matter of fact, I owe you a thanks. I never would have been lucky enough to have this woman if it wasn't for you. Come on, Baby. Let this big daddy take you home." Sasha almost collapsed as her legs started to give out. If Kevin wouldn't have had a hold of her, she would have fallen. Seeing her face go very pale, Kevin scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the curtain.  
  
It had been three months since the pay-per-view and Kevin was in heaven. Everything was going great with him and Sasha, except that they hadn't made love yet. Something he would soon rectify. The candles were lit, the whiskey was chilling ( she hates wine ), and he was ready. Glancing in the corner, he saw that their late night snack was still tied and gagged. Just thinking about having Sasha was enough to get him hard. The picture in his head of her laying naked, waiting for him to take her, made him groan. Just then, he heard the front door open.  
  
Sasha looked up as Kevin came down the stairs. She smiled miserably at him as she slid her leather duster off.  
"Hey, beautiful."  
"Hi, sexy."  
"We need to talk,"she said, sitting down on the couch. Getting worried, he moved to sit next to her and asked,"What is it?" Taking a deep breath, she looked into his eyes, her own clouding with tears, and whispered,"I...I am pregnant." Kevin was stunned! That was the last thing he expected to hear! He sat there for a minute then asked shakily,  
"Are you going back to him?"  
"No! I don't want to, but I am keeping the baby. I just wanted you to know." Taking her chin in his hand, he made her look at him and said,"Sasha, you know how I feel about you, don't you?"  
"Kevin, I ......"  
"No, listen," he demanded softly,"I love you. I have since the first time I saw you. Now, I know that you don't love me, but that doesn't mean anything to me. I am here for you no matter what. I know you still love Undertaker, and I know you will never love me. I'm not asking you to and I'm not gonna make you choose. All I ask is that you let me have this time with you. I will help you any way I can." Tears fell on to his hand as she looked at him. Kissing his fingers, she replied, "Kevin, I want you. I can't say I love you, but I can't say I want to walk away from you either. If you want this, then all I can offer is what we have all ready. The baby too, of course. Only, promise me that if at anytime you don't want this anymore, you will tell me."  
"You have a deal," he whispered as he bent down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. He pulled the band out of her hair, then his, as he deepened the kiss. He felt her hands slide up his chest and back down, slowly. With a moan, she moved under his shirt, and caressed her way back up to his chest. With a growl, he stood up and pulled her into his arms. Lifting her up, so they were eye-to-eye, and said,  
"Baby, tell me. Tell me this is what you want. Cuz if you don't, I'm not gonna stop."  
"I do,"she said breathlessly,"I want you. I don't want you to stop." Sasha barely got it out of her mouth before he descended on her lips again. With a wave of his hand, they were in his room.  
  
Sasha leaned back, letting her long hair caress Kevin's cock, as she straddled him. He was sitting up, and kissing her neck. Hearing her moan softly, Kevin growled and said,  
"Baby, I wanted this night to be special. I wanted to go slow and take my time, but I just can't." Lifting her head and looking into his eyes, she replied huskily,"Just fuck me. Hard and fast." Flipping her on her back, Kevin buried himself in her.  
"Shit! So tight," he groaned, slamming into her as hard as he could. She met him thrust for thrust, urging him on by digging her nails into his sides. It didn't take long before they were feeling their release coming on.  
"Kev! I'm gonna.....oh, shit!" Sasha held him tight, her body clutching his tightly as her orgasm hit her hard.  
"Taker!"she screamed. Kevin slammed into her a few more times before he released himself inside her. Soon, Sasha was asleep with Kevin curled up beside her. He caressed her face with tears in his eyes. He had called out her name when he had cum inside her. She, however, had called out for Undertaker.  
  
Meanwhile, states away, Undertaker sits straight up in bed. With an inhuman growl, he felt like his soul was being ripped apart.  
"Bro', are you okay?"Kane asked, barging through the door. Taker was covered in sweat, breathing hard, as he flipped his hair out of his eyes. "She did it," Taker mumbled.  
"Did what?" Kane asked. Undertaker stood up so his brother could see. Bloody nail marks were across his chest, his sides, and his back. Kane stood there with his mouth open, just staring at his brother. For the first time in his life, he could see tears in his brother's eyes. In a defeated whisper, Taker said, "She fucked him." Pulling on his clothes, Taker left the room. Kane just stood there for a long time. Hearing a Harley start, he walked to the window, and watched as his brother took off into the dark.  
  
A few days later, Undertaker stormed into Vince's office. Looking up at an angry face, Vince sighed to himself, rubbing his forehead. "Where the hell is my wife?"  
"Taker, I don't know where she is. All I know is that she's taking some time off. Kevin is taking time off too, so don't even ask." "What's she taking time off for?"  
"Personal reasons is all she said. I don't even know when she'll be back. Don't you have a match?" Undertaker just glared at him for a minute, then gave a slow nod, walking out the door. Vince knew that look and he knew what it meant. Taking a bottle of asprin out of his jacket pocket, he swallowed three of the pills. It was gonna be a very long night.  
  
Sasha sat down and clicked on the t.v. Smackdown was on, and she still never missed a show. She looked down at her swollen stomach, rubbing a hand across the bulge. Undertaker came out and got in the ring. He was trash talking on someone. Tears fell down her cheeks as the baby kicked. He always kicked when he heard his Daddy's voice. Through her tears, she looked at her husband. He didn't look like he was feeding enough. Suddenly, she couldn't take any more. The dam broke. Curled up on the couch, she was sobbing like her heart was broke. Hours later, that was how Kevin found her. Seeing what channel the t.v. was on, he knew what had happened. It took the rest of the night to calm her down. Finally, she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
The Undertaker was watching t.v. and drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels. He flipped through the channels when he saw Kevin. Turning up the sound, he listened as they talked about his new movie. Panning over, they asked Sasha a question. Taker never heard it. He saw Sasha rubbing her belly. With a curse, he threw the bottle at the wall, and glanced back at the t.v. Kevin laid a hand on Sasha's stomach too. That was it. Taker snapped. He kicked his foot through the television, and as sparks flew, he just kept kicking it. Suddenly, he felt hands trying to stop him. "Get the fuck off me!" he bellowed and ran out the door, pushing people out of his way. In the parking lot, he paced back and forth in front of his bike. Anger flooded him and something else. There was another feeling that he had never felt before. His pace quickened as clouds rolled in. Lightning flashed across the sky and wind swirled around him. Lashing out, he punched his bike as hard as he could. Paint flew as he kept punching it and kicking it. Kane came running out of the hotel and stopped dead in his tracks. Blood was streaked all over the bike and pieces of it were flying everywhere. Kane held his arms out to stop the other wrestlers that were running out.  
"No, leave him!"  
"Man, we gotta do something,"Bradshaw said.  
"If anyone gets in his way, he'll hurt them." The whole roster was outside by then, including Vince. Undertaker never even noticed. He just kept lashing out at his bike. Everybody jumped when purple lightning flashed from his fingers and eyes. Pieces of the motor were flying now, as he punched harder. Suddenly, he tore off the fender. That not being good enough, Taker picked up what was left of the bike and threw it into a car. Following it, he kicked it hard, and must have hit just right because in seconds, the bike, the car, and Undertaker were swallowed up by a huge fire ball. People started screaming and sirens were heard. Taker came walking through the fire, unharmed by it. Kane caught him just as he fell to his knees. Pulling his duster around them, Kane walked back into the fire, making them disappear.  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

THE LORD OF DARKNESS FINDS HIS SOUL-MATE CH. 7  
  
  
[ BEWARE!! Sex, violence, Satanism ]  
  
BY: takersvamp September 02, 2003 I own nobody except Sasha and Marcus. The WWE owns everyone else.  
A few days later, Undertaker stormed into Vince's office. Looking up at an angry face, Vince sighed to himself, rubbing his forehead. "Where the hell is my wife?"  
"Taker, I don't know where she is. All I know is that she's taking some time off. Kevin is taking time off too, so don't even ask." "What's she taking time off for?"  
"Personal reasons is all she said. I don't even know when she'll be back. Don't you have a match?" Undertaker just glared at him for a minute, then gave a slow nod, walking out the door. Vince knew that look and he knew what it meant. Taking a bottle of asprin out of his jacket pocket, he swallowed three of the pills. It was gonna be a very long night.  
  
Sasha sat down and clicked on the t.v. Smackdown was on, and she still never missed a show. She looked down at her swollen stomach, rubbing a hand across the bulge. Undertaker came out and got in the ring. He was trash talking on someone. Tears fell down her cheeks as the baby kicked. He always kicked when he heard his Daddy's voice. Through her tears, she looked at her husband. He didn't look like he was feeding enough. Suddenly, she couldn't take any more. The dam broke. Curled up on the couch, she was sobbing like her heart was broke. Hours later, that was how Kevin found her. Seeing what channel the t.v. was on, he knew what had happened. It took the rest of the night to calm her down. Finally, she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
The Undertaker was watching t.v. and drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels. He flipped through the channels when he saw Kevin. Turning up the sound, he listened as they talked about his new movie. Panning over, they asked Sasha a question. Taker never heard it. He saw Sasha rubbing her belly. With a curse, he threw the bottle at the wall, and glanced back at the t.v. Kevin laid a hand on Sasha's stomach too. That was it. Taker snapped. He kicked his foot through the television, and as sparks flew, he just kept kicking it. Suddenly, he felt hands trying to stop him. "Get the fuck off me!" he bellowed and ran out the door, pushing people out of his way. In the parking lot, he paced back and forth in front of his bike. Anger flooded him and something else. There was another feeling that he had never felt before. His pace quickened as clouds rolled in. Lightning flashed across the sky and wind swirled around him. Lashing out, he punched his bike as hard as he could. Paint flew as he kept punching it and kicking it. Kane came running out of the hotel and stopped dead in his tracks. Blood was streaked all over the bike and pieces of it were flying everywhere. Kane held his arms out to stop the other wrestlers that were running out.  
"No, leave him!"  
"Man, we gotta do something,"Bradshaw said.  
"If anyone gets in his way, he'll hurt them." The whole roster was outside by then, including Vince. Undertaker never even noticed. He just kept lashing out at his bike. Everybody jumped when purple lightning flashed from his fingers and eyes. Pieces of the motor were flying now, as he punched harder. Suddenly, he tore off the fender. That not being good enough, Taker picked up what was left of the bike and threw it into a car. Following it, he kicked it hard, and must have hit just right because in seconds, the bike, the car, and Undertaker were swallowed up by a huge fire ball. People started screaming and sirens were heard. Taker came walking through the fire, unharmed by it. Kane caught him just as he fell to his knees. Pulling his duster around them, Kane walked back into the fire, making them disappear.  
Sweat dripped down her face as she gripped her knees. She was pushing with all her strength, but it didn't seem to be working. As she fell back against her pillow, a cool cloth was dabbing her face.  
"It's okay,"Kevin said softly,"Just a couple more pushes and you'll see your baby."  
"I don't want to push anymore! He should be here!" she yelled as another contraction hit. Three pushes later, Sasha had a baby boy laying on her chest. Wrapping him in her arms, she whispered,  
"Happy birthday, Marcus." The baby boy lay quiet in his mother's arms. However, when the nurse took him to clean him up, he let out a squall.  
"It's ok, baby. They just need to clean you up." A few minutes later, the doctor said,"WOW! This is the largest baby I have ever delivered! He is 12lbs. even, 28 inches long, and his shoulders are 18 inches. Well, Sasha, your son is fine and healthy, but I don't think he'll be able to wear newborn clothes."  
"That's good because I didn't buy any. Everything I have is for a six month old. His father is huge too."  
"How big is Daddy?" the doctor asked.  
"Almost seven feet tall and 305 pounds of muscle. The baby looks just like him," Sasha replied and she bent her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Mind if I ask who he is?"  
"Do you watch wrestling, Doctor?"  
"Every chance I get."  
"The Undertaker is his father,"she whispered, not looking up,"and now he probably will get to know him." When Kevin heard that, he got a very sad look on his face, and slipped out the door. Just then a nurse handed Marcus back to his mother. With a yawn, he snuggled against her and fell asleep.  
A few hours later, Kevin came back in, but Sasha and the baby were sleeping. He noticed some papers on the table and picked them up. It was papers for the baby's birth certificate. As he looked at it, the only thing that popped out at him was the words: parents are married. Putting it back, he turned and looked at Sasha. She still had tears on her cheeks. With a sigh of defeat, he whispered,  
"Know that I love you with every piece of my heart and I always will." Giving her a kiss on her forehead, he disappeared.  
Undertaker was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. All he could think of was Sasha. After he had trashed his bike, blew up Spanky's car, and hurt himself, Kane had saved him. Since then, Undertaker stayed to himself, except when he was in the ring. Everybody was smart enough to leave him alone too. Kane was the only one he ever talked to anymore. Just then, someone knocked on his door. With a grumbled curse, he got up and opened the door. There stood Kevin Nash. A powerful punch to his jaw had Kevin hitting the wall behind him, leaving a dent. As Taker's hands gripped his neck, Kevin croaked out,  
"I.....just need.....to talk....to you." Easing up on his grip, but still holding him, Taker said,"Talk!"  
"Sasha had the baby....." "Your baby! Why tell me?"  
"No. Your baby. He's a boy." "M....my baby?"  
"Yeah. When she moved in, she was pregnant." "Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because I love her, and she loves you. You need to go see her. Work things out. Taker, man, she loves you! " "What the hell are you up to, Nash?!" Kane came walking up and asked,"Brother, are you gonna kill him out here?"  
"Kane, I was tellin' your brother to go see his wife,"Kevin said. Knowing that his brother was not in the state of mind to do it, Kane put his hands on either side of Kevin's head and did a mind probe. Then, he put his hands on his brother's head and transfered the thoughts to him. He immediately let Kevin go. In a flash, Taker was gone.  
Undertaker stood at the nursery window, and scanned the babies. He saw his son in the corner, wrapped in a blanket. Tapping on the window, he got a nurse's attention, and pointed at his son. The nurse smiled, and picked up Marcus so his Dad could see him. He was perfect and beautiful. Sleeping, he looked like a doll. Nodding, he turned away and headed to Sasha's room.  
His hands caressed her cheeks as he leaned down for a kiss. "It's alright. I love you. I'm sorry, Darlin'. I am so so sorry,"he whispered against her lips just before he faded away. Sasha cried out,"Taker!" Opening her eyes, Sasha realised it was just a dream. Tears fell some more as she heard her door opened. Turning to face the wall, so nobody could see her crying, she hoped the nurse would just hurry and leave. "Baby,"Undertaker choked out. Shock was clear on her face as she turned to him. She just stared at him, not knowing if he was really there or if it was just a dream.  
"Undertaker?"she whispered. Sitting in a chair next to her bed, he took her hand and said,"Sasha, he is so beautiful."  
"He looks like his Daddy." Taking a deep breath, Undertaker looked in her eyes, and said,"I have never said this before, to anyone. I am saying it now. I was a fool. I love you and I am......... sorry. I want you and the baby to come home. I........I don't know what else to say."  
"Marcus." "What?"  
"Your son's name is Marcus Kane." "You....named him.....after me? After all I did to you?"  
"You are still his father and you're my husband." "Still?"  
"Taker, I never stopped loving you. I tried. I really did, but I just couldn't give you up. I always hoped we would work things out." "I want to, Baby. If you can forgive me, I promise to spend eternity making it up to you." Sasha thought about it for a minute, then replied,"If you ever do this to me again I will leave forever." Pulling her into his arms, Undertaker kissed his wife and said,"I learn from my mistakes."  
Six months later, the lights went out in the arena, and purple fog filled the floor. A bell tolled, and then fire boomed into the air. Standing on the stage, with a mic in his hand, was The Undertaker. His voice carried through-out the arena and into the back. "I am here to make a promise to every single person here. The family of darkness is here. We will reign supreme. Get in our way and we will destroy you. Vince, this is a promise. For you and all your employees. Now, bow down to the family of darkness!" The curtain parted and out came Kane and Sasha. Undertaker took his son from her and held him up, saying, "Bow down before The Prince Of Darkness." Markus was hot in the black leather outfit Daddy had dressed him in, but he knew he had to look good. A deafening roar could be heard from the fans four blocks away. Marcus looked down at his Daddy then out at the crowd. His green eyes gleamed as he thought,  
' I hope when I big like Daddy, I rule like him does.' ' You will, Son. You will,"his father thought to him. Sasha watched as father and son looked at each other with the same evil smirk and wondered what they were up to. Smiling, she knew she didn't care. She was happy just having her family together again.  
Undertaker handed Marcus to Kane and took Sasha in his arms. "Now bow down to your Queen!" As the audience roared again, Undertaker bent down and kissed her in front of everybody.  
"I don't want to be a Queen," she whispered. "You are my Queen and will be for eternity,"he whispered back,"Because you rule my heart."  
  
FINISHE'' 


End file.
